The Ties That Bind
by crais's-lady
Summary: Crais has taken over the resistance against the Peacekeepers, and when a family member causes havoc, everyone takes notice. Crais/Morgan Part 5. FINISHED. Pls. read from beginning. Changes have been made. R/R. Thanks.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
The Prowler slowly descended through Zorosa 3's atmosphere, settling on the landing strip with a final burst of the maneuvering thrusters. Children rushed to the fighter as the cockpit opened, expelling air in a soft whoosh. The pilot levered himself from the seat, removing his helmet and gazing around the strange landscape as he pulled the gloves from his hands and slipped out of his flight suit. He looked down at the children, dark eyes hard and cold. "Where are the technicians?" he snapped, jumping from the cockpit. The insignia on his uniform placed him as a Peacekeeper officer. He grabbed one little boy by the shoulder as the child turned away. "I asked you a question."  
  
"Over there sir," the boy answered, pointing to the hangar.  
  
The Peacekeeper pushed the boy away. "Keep away from my ship. I don't need you breaking anything," he snarled, marching away from the Prowler.  
  
Bian saw him first and she handed the tools to one of the other techs in the hangar. "Oh frell," she hissed, slapping her comm badge. "Tauvo, he's here." She met the Peacekeeper half way.  
  
"I am to report to Sr. Officer Gregon Shantar. Do you know where he is, tech?"  
  
Bian looked at him incredulously. "I might. What is your business with him?" Her hand drifted to the pulse pistol strapped to her thigh.  
  
"What business is it of yours? Where can I find him?" the Peacekeeper replied.  
  
Two guards stepped up behind Bian. "They will escort you to him." She turned on one heel, returning to the hangar. She looked at the other tech. "Oh, he's going to be a handful."  
  
The Peacekeeper followed the guards, his eyes narrowing. The men were wearing civilian clothing. Terrick was under the assumption he had been reassigned to a new outpost in the Uncharted Territories. He bristled at the insolence of the guards. "Why are you out of uniform?" They ignored him, leading him into a cool building that seemed to be the center of the growing city. "Is everyone on this backwater planet rude?" One of the guards motioned him into a room and he immediately snapped to attention at the sight of Tauvo and Shantar bent over a small table. "Officer Terrick Crais reporting for duty sir," he announced.  
  
Tauvo and Shantar exchanged a quick look, Tauvo nodding to the other man. Shantar walked over to Terrick, accepting the data chip the young man handed him. He slipped around Tauvo's desk, quickly reviewing the information. Terrick had no idea that he had been sent to the resistance.  
  
As Shantar reviewed the information, Tauvo studied his nephew. It was the first time he had ever seen him and he looked almost exactly like Crais did at that age. His long hair was neatly pulled back in a tight queue at the base of his neck, his face clean-shaven. Terrick was tall and muscular, well toned and lethal. There was only one difference between his nephew and his brother: Bialar's eyes had never been that cold and hard when he was fifteen cycles old. Tauvo shuddered inwardly as he moved towards his nephew.  
  
"You have an impressive service record for one so young," Tauvo commented as he came within denches of Terrick.  
  
"Thank you sir." Terrick stared straight ahead, his back stiff, chin up.  
  
"Recently promoted to squadron commander and currently training for special ops," Shantar commented.  
  
Tauvo raise his eyebrows in appreciation as he slowly circled his nephew, hands clasped behind his back. "Very impressive. There is only one other person I know who was in the same position at your age." He turned to Shantar. "Any idea, Gregon?"  
  
Shantar stared at his friend momentarily before answering. "Bialar Crais, I believe." Both men noticed the hardening of Terrick's eyes at Crais' name  
  
"Do you know who I am?" Tauvo asked softly, his voice tinged with attitude.  
  
"No sir."  
  
Tauvo stopped in front of Terrick, canting his head to the side. "I am the head of this base." He stroked his goatee, a habit he had picked up from his brother. "My name is Commander Tauvo Crais."  
  
Terrick's eyes widened slightly and the teenager swallowed hard. "That…is impossible, sir. Tauvo Crais was killed by a weak, pathetic human cycles ago."  
  
"That is what you were told." Tauvo smiled coldly. "No. Crichton did not kill me. I was never even in my Prowler."  
  
Terrick looked his uncle in the eye. "Then if you are Tauvo Crais, you are a traitor and a renegade and it is my duty to kill you where you stand." He reached for the pulse pistol at his waist, his hand stopping in mid-air when he felt the barrel of another pistol shoved into the small of his back.  
  
"Many have tried and failed," Tauvo answered, his voice firm with authority. He slipped Terrick's pulse pistol from the holster, laying it on the console behind him. "Be my guest." He pointed at the pistol.  
  
Terrick swallowed, gazing at the weapon, lunging for it. Tauvo grabbed his wrist and twisted, bringing Terrick to his knees. "I am a traitor, am I?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes." The teenager glared up at his uncle.  
  
Tauvo pushed Terrick away. "Well, then, young nephew, if that is how you see me, then you can rot in a holding cell until our leader returns and decides what to do with you."  
  
"You cannot imprison me. You have no right," Terrick hissed. "I am a Peacekeeper officer."  
  
Tauvo stared at him. "Which means absolutely nothing to me." He snapped his fingers and the guards that had been standing aside grabbed Terrick, hauling him to his feet and slapping a pair of restraints around his wrists. Tauvo held his hand up, pointing towards Terrick. "And I have every right to imprison you. For one thing, I am your superior officer." Tauvo walked around to sit at his desk, staring at his struggling nephew. "For another, I answer to only the leader of the resistance. So…" Tauvo folded his hands on the desk. "…I believe that gives me every right."  
  
"And who is this wonderful leader of yours?" Terrick spat as the guards restrained him.  
  
Tauvo smiled. "Your father. Captain Bialar Crais." 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
Crichton stepped on Talyn's bridge, took one look at Morgan and wished he hadn't even come to the command center. The tension on the gunship had been high, between Morgan's increasing bad mood and the Peacekeeper ships they kept coming across. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and approached her. "How you feeling?"  
  
Morgan looked at him, turning away from the console slowly. She had removed the transponder a few monens earlier to keep Talyn from experiencing her bad days. "John, I am three weeks overdue with no way to induce my labor. I am fat, I look like a weeble, I can't see my feet, I'm constantly hungry, my boobs hurt and I want this frelling kid out now. How the hell do you think I feel?" she yelled as tears started to slide down her face.  
  
Crichton sighed, enfolding her in his arms as best he could. "Hey Morgan, come on. It's not that bad."  
  
"How the hell would you know?" she sniffed, laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, we traded places for a little while, remember?" he said, looking down at her.  
  
Morgan wiped her eyes. "Yeah, but that was when I still felt good." She waddled over to the system's console, a brief flash of pain passing over her face. "I need to lay down."  
  
"C'mon. Crais is on his way up here anyway. Let him deal with Talyn. Get some sleep before we meet up with Moya. You know Zhaan and the others are going to bombard us with questions." Crichton wrapped his arm around Morgan's waist, helping her down the corridor. "Especially when they see you." He looked up at Crais as he turned the corner. "Man, you look like dren."  
  
"I wonder why," Crais remarked. He gazed at Morgan, noticing her pale complexion and the dark circles beneath her eyes. "Please tell me you are going to lay down," he commented, the infopad in his hand forgotten.  
  
"Yeah," she whispered. She pushed away from her cousin and kept going, disappearing around the corner.  
  
Crais canted his head, watching through the neural link to make sure she made it back to their quarters. He turned his attention to Crichton. "I am starting to get very concerned about her condition," he said, heading towards Talyn's bridge.  
  
"That makes two of us." Crichton fell into step next to him. "She's been going down hill ever since that run in with the Halosian ship. You know, the doctor's on Earth would've taken the baby by now."  
  
Crais looked at him in alarm. "Surely you are not suggesting…"  
  
"No!" Crichton ran his fingers through his hair. "They would've surgically removed the baby or induced her labor." He stared at Crais in confusion. "What the hezmona did you think I meant?"  
  
Crais looked at the human uneasily. He lifted his chin. "Sometimes if child is…" He paused, his experience with such things extremely limited. "The doctors would kill the child to save the officer."  
  
Crichton stared at him in shock at the Captain's implication. "Man are you way off the mark. Jeez, Crais. I don't have a death wish."  
  
Crais stared at him, Crichton's explanation calmly his frazzled nerves. "Sometimes I wonder." He turned to the clamshell, removing the data chip from the infopad and inserting it into the system console. "Talyn, analyze," he commanded. He scratched the back of his neck as the gunship analyzed the data chip.  
  
Crichton stood next to him. "Scorpy's new hangout?"  
  
Crais nodded. "This information is only a few solar days old." He turned as Aeryn walked onto the bridge.  
  
"Well, we are stocked and ready to break orbit whenever Moya gets here." Aeryn leaned against the weapons console, her arms crossed. "Morgan has managed to eat every last bite of Wamelon cake that we had on this ship."  
  
Crichton smiled. "She always had a sweet tooth."  
  
Crais smiled slightly, his eyes still locked on the clamshell. "She has…developed a taste for Luxan greens."  
  
"I thought she hated those things," Aeryn remarked, moving to the communication console as it began to beep.  
  
"She does." Crais shrugged, looking up. Talyn began to chirp at them excitedly. He had picked up Moya's signal. "Good. Now we can get back to Zorosa 3."  
  
Crichton looked at the ex-Peacekeeper. "Do you think we can convince them?" he asked seriously, his face a mask of concern. They had managed to recruit quite a few ex-Peacekeepers to their cause over the last few monens. They were going to need as much help as they could get.  
  
"Can we afford not to?" Crais simply posed.  
  
  
  
Morgan settled herself on the edge of the bed, her breathing labored as she rested her head on her hands. The contractions were becoming more frequent, yet she was afraid to say anything to anyone. As long as she settled down, the contractions went away. The baby was restless, kicking her roughly in the lower back and the kidneys at the same time. Morgan moaned and leaned back on the bed, the pillows propping her up. She let her eyes close, let the sleep overtake her, sleep filled with odd dreams and nightmares…  
  
Morgan was running through a forest, trees towering over her. She ducked, the pulse pistol blast shattering the bark of a tree to her right.  
  
"I will get you, Langtree! You can't run forever!" Scorpius called, his laughter echoing through the woods.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Morgan! It doesn't hurt!" Crichton called. "Honest, Harvey here can make the chair wonderful!"  
  
She pushed her way through the foliage, throwing her arms up as she crashed through a briar thicket, running right into Crais' arms. She looked up at him, and tried to push away as he gripped her upper arms tight.  
  
"I never loved you. And once they are born, Raseen and I will raise them as Peacekeepers!"  
  
"Let me go!" Morgan screamed, trying to break free of Crais' grip. "Let me go!"  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"Morgan!" Crais gently shook her, trying to wake her from the dream. "Morgan!" he called more insistently.  
  
She lashed out at him, fighting him as she thrashed on the bed. "No! You can't have the baby! No!"  
  
"MORGAN!" Crais slapped her across the face, breaking her out of the dream. "I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
The horrified look on his face at what he had done startled Morgan. "I needed that," she whispered suddenly. She dropped her face in her hands, the sobs wracking her body as she leaned against Crais. "What is happening to me?" she cried.  
  
Crais rubbed her back. "It was just a dream Morgan." He took her chin in his hand, studying her face. "Zhaan and D'Argo have come aboard. Do you feel up to seeing them?"  
  
Morgan nodded, wiping her face with the back of her hand. "Yeah. You'll need all the help you can get convincing them to join."  
  
Crais contemplated her for a moment. Morgan had had very little sleep over the last weeken. "Maybe Zhaan might have a solution to…your condition," he suggested softly, laying his hand on her protruding belly, his dark eyes hopeful.  
  
Morgan stood up, slowly moving across the room. "I hope so. I don't know how much longer I can stand this." She sighed. "I'll be there in a few microts."  
  
Crais stood up and squeezed her shoulder as he walked out of their quarters. He wondered how much longer he would be able to stand it.  
  
  
  
"It is certainly something to think about. We heard about what happened to Peacekeeper High Command and about your brother. Imagine…" Zhaan stopped speaking at the look of concern that crossed Crais and Crichton's faces.  
  
"Morgan? What's the matter?" Aeryn asked, moving past Zhaan.  
  
Morgan held onto the bulkhead, her face beaded with sweat, the other hand clutching her stomach. "I…"  
  
Zhaan turned around and froze at the sight of Morgan as Crais moved to his wife's side. "By the Goddess, Crais, she should be in bed." The Delvian priestess headed towards Morgan.  
  
Crais' face darkened in irritation as he gazed at Zhaan. "You try to make her stay in the frelling bed!" he snapped.  
  
Five sets of eyes turned towards him at his words. D'Argo began to quietly chuckle, Zhaan trying very hard to suppress the grin on her beautiful blue face. Crais was not prone to swearing around them and to hear him do it now was a good indication of his frustration. A wide grin split Crichton's face. Aeryn looked at her former superior in surprise. "In all the cycles I have known you, I have never heard you say that word," she commented.  
  
"Morgan has a way of getting under people's skin," Crichton laughed. His cousin's moan made him look at her.  
  
"I…oh hell…um…" She bit her lower lip as another contraction shuddered through her body.  
  
"Talyn, set course to Zorosa 3 immediately!" Crais commanded. "No, Moya will follow."  
  
Crichton had already moved to his cousin's side. "Oh boy, you're in labor aren't you?" he said, wrapping one of her arms around his shoulder, Aeryn supporting the other side.  
  
"It's…. about…. frelling time…DON'T YOU THINK!" she yelled in between contractions.  
  
Zhaan looked at Crais. "She won't make it to Zorosa 3, Crais. The baby is coming now."  
  
"Can you help her?" he asked quietly as he gripped the console.  
  
Zhaan nodded, smiling softly at the worry her former captor was trying so hard to hide. "Of course."  
  
Before they could get very far, Talyn's alarms began to sound. Crais listened to the Leviathan. "Talyn you must starburst immediately!" he demanded.  
  
"What is going on?" Aeryn asked, moving to help Crais as D'Argo took her place on the other side of Morgan.  
  
Crais' hands flew over the panel. "Talyn has picked up a Peacekeeper carrier moving into the system." His eyes met Crichton's.  
  
D'Argo swung Morgan up into his arms, moving quickly through Talyn's corridors to the small medical bay.  
  
"I am not…having…ugh…this child…without you…aah…being there, Crais!" Morgan yelled through clenched teeth, her nails biting into the Luxan's arm.  
  
"You may not have a choice," D'Argo commented, setting her on the medical bed as Zhaan came in.  
  
"He is going…ow…need my…son of a…help," Morgan spat, trying to get away from D'Argo.  
  
"You are in no condition to be on that bridge," Zhaan declared, looking at Crichton. "Go to the bridge and help Crais. Send Aeryn down here." She looked at Morgan, laying a cool hand on her forehead. "And take D'Argo with you." She grabbed the medical bed as the gunship rocked from the first blast of the command carrier.  
  
Crais looked at Crichton as he ran onto the bridge. "Moya has starburst to safety but our path is not clear." Talyn's cannons vibrated the deck as he took aim and shot first one, then another Prowler that had been released from the carrier.  
  
The human gazed at him. Crais' face was a mask of perfect calm. "Uh…Zhaan wants you down there. We can handle this," he said softly to Aeryn.  
  
"Crais should be there. His place is with Morgan right now," she replied.  
  
Crais turned his head towards Aeryn. "Right now, my place is here on this bridge. Your safety as well as my family's is in my hands at the moment. I am sure Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan can help my wife," he growled.  
  
Crichton stared at him curiously. "You don't want to be there, do you?" he posed softly. The look of uneasiness that Crais tossed at him answered the question. "Go on Aeryn. When we get out of here, I'll drag him down there."  
  
"She could have the baby by then," Aeryn answered.  
  
Crichton shook his head. "I doubt it."  
  
Aeryn shrugged and took off as Crichton took her place at the weapons console. She ran into the medical bay as Morgan screamed, cursing worse than the most battle-hardened Peacekeeper. "Zhaan, what do you want me to do?" she asked, moving to stand next to Morgan's head.  
  
The gunship rocked and Morgan clenched the sides of the bed. "Zhaan, something is not right here," she cried struggling to sit up.  
  
"Morgan you must remain calm," Zhaan soothed as the ship rocked again.  
  
Morgan slapped the comm badge she was wearing. "Crais…I…ugh…am trying…to…have…a…baby…here," she sputtered, leaning up on her arms. She tossed her head back as Zhaan and Aeryn pulled her boots and pants off.  
  
"Would you like me to ask them to pause their pursuit for a few arns?" he answered sharply.  
  
"No, drenhead! OW!" Morgan took a deep breath. "I want you to get…aah…your ass down…here!"  
  
"Dear Goddess, the baby has already crowned," Zhaan whispered. She looked up at Morgan. "You need to push."  
  
"I've…been…" She clenched her teeth and felt the pull of starburst as Talyn took off. "Talyn you little…of all the times you…ugh…have to star" The words died on her lips as the contraction rocked through her, causing her to catch her breath.  
  
The door to the medical bay slid open as Crais marched in, stopping dead in his tracks at the site of Morgan, her face red and contorted as she pushed. He swallowed, fear gripping him. Nothing in his training could ever have prepared him for the sight of a woman giving birth and he would've done anything to ease it for her if he could.  
  
Crichton ran into him, only to be sandwiched between the Captain and D'Argo. "Go to her, man," Crichton whispered, pushing Crais towards Morgan.  
  
Crais slowly moved towards her and took her hand, stroking her sweat soaked hair from her forehead as Aeryn moved to stand on the other side of the bed, Crichton behind her, D'Argo at the head of the bed.  
  
Zhaan looked up at Crais, then to Morgan. "One more push, Morgan."  
  
With a deep breath, her hand clasping Crais' in a death grip, Morgan pushed, her face going red with the exertion. The baby's head pushed through, Zhaan's hands helping the child the rest of the way as it let out a robust cry. Morgan looked at the Delvian, waiting, tears sliding down her face.  
  
"It's a girl," Zhaan announced, wiping the mucus from the little girl's nose and mouth. "A very strong, little girl." She looked down momentarily, her eyes widening.  
  
"What's the matter?" Crais asked, his voice shaky with emotion.  
  
Zhaan handed the baby to Aeryn, quickly cutting the cord and kneeling down.  
  
"Zhaan?" Morgan cried in panic as another contraction gripped her.  
  
"Crais, you need to calm her," Zhaan commanded.  
  
Crichton stepped around the bed, his brow furrowed in concern. "Oh boy. You sure know how to do things in a big way, Morgan."  
  
"What?" Morgan knew something was wrong. She began to panic, struggling against Crais' strong hands as she tried to sit up and see what her cousin was talking about. "Zhaan? Dammit answer me please?"  
  
Zhaan gazed up at Morgan. "There is another child. But it is turned the wrong way, Morgan."  
  
"What?" Morgan and Crais cried in unison, her eyes going wide in shock, his face going pale.  
  
He mind went back to the time he had helped his Father deliver a farm animal that was turned the wrong way. And the trouble they had. Crais looked at his wife, noticing her breathing becoming shallow, wanting nothing to happen to her or the second child they had been blessed with. "Zhaan, what do we need to do?" he asked calmly, trying not to worry Morgan.  
  
Zhaan peered up at Morgan. "I need her to calm down so I can try and turn the baby. We are running out of time."  
  
Crais looked at his wife, noticing the fear on her face. He raised her hand to his lips. "You can do this," he whispered.  
  
"No. Crais, I…no," she shook her head, her body stiffening in alarm. She grabbed his arm as pain shot through her. "Crais…" She felt the sting in the back of her neck and the world went black.  
  
  
  
Crais gazed down at the twins lying together in the makeshift cradle, his eyes filled with wonder. In his entire career as a Peacekeeper, he had never felt as scared as he did now. They were his children. His and Morgan's. He was now responsible for shaping them, teaching them, loving them. He turned at the sound of footsteps behind him, simply looking at Crichton as he walked into their quarters.  
  
"How are they doing?" the human whispered, stepping up next to Crais.  
  
Crais simply nodded, at a loss for words. "It is…overwhelming," he finally remarked. "If it had not been for Ka D'Argo's quick thinking, I might have lost my wife and my son."  
  
Crichton nodded. He looked over at Morgan, sleeping soundly in the bed. "She wake up yet?"  
  
"No. But the combination of D'Argo's sting and the exhaustion she has been fighting the last few weekens…" Crais didn't finish the comment. "She will be surprised when she sees our son."  
  
Crichton noticed the little girl wiggling, nestling closer to her brother. "They'll be hungry soon."  
  
Crais looked at Crichton curiously. "How do you know so much about children?" he asked.  
  
Crichton shrugged. "I had two sisters that had kids before I left Earth. I used to play with them all the time." The boy started to fuss. "And I used to change diapers, and feed them…" Crichton reached down, gently lifting his little cousin. "Hey, pal. It's okay." He softly bounced the baby, supporting his head in the crook of his arm, the boy quieting. He looked up at Crais. "Want to hold him? I mean, he is your kid." Crais let Crichton place his son in his arms, watching as his former nemesis' face lit up with wonder.  
  
Neither man realized they were being watched. Morgan gazed at them, a single tear slipping down her cheek. She was sore and tired, but elated at the same time, wanting to see the two lives she had brought into the universe. She shifted slightly in the bed, watching as Crichton showed Crais how to hold his child, smiling at the look of absolute fear on her husband's face.  
  
"What are you going to name them?" Crichton asked softly, picking up the little girl as she started to fuss.  
  
Crais' eyes met Crichton's. "His name is Allan, after Morgan's father. We…never decided on a girl's name." Crais looked at his daughter, his lips pursing slightly. "She has the Crichton eyes," he simply observed.  
  
"I wish I had a camera," Morgan said softly. "Because anyone who really knows the two of you would never believe this."  
  
Both of them turned at the sound of her voice, their faces flushing slightly. "How long have you been awake?" Crais asked, carrying Allan over to her.  
  
Morgan took the little boy, looking at him as Crichton sat on the edge of the bed next to her. "Long enough to hear the conversation." She peered at her daughter. They were both perfect, with ten little toes, ten little fingers and heads full of dark, downy hair. She looked up at Crais. "What shall we name her, Daddy?" Crichton turned away at the deepening blush on Crais' face, trying not to laugh at him.  
  
Crais sat on the bed next to Morgan. "Suleah. That was my grandmother's name."  
  
Crichton lifted the little girl, supporting her head as he gazed at her eye to eyes. "Welcome to the universe, Suleah." He placed a gentle kiss on her head and handed her to Crais.  
  
  
  
A few days later the transport pod carrying Moya and Talyn's combined crews settled softly on the landing strip at Zorosa 3. Crais stared at the welcoming committee as he slowly walked down the pod's stairs, Morgan and the twins behind him, followed by Crichton and the others. A path had been cleared, the members of the resistance lined up along it in perfect military formation, Tauvo and Shantar waiting at the end of the long line.  
  
"Boy, Tauvo goes all out doesn't he?" Morgan commented, shifting the sling Zhaan had helped her fashion to carry the babies.  
  
"It's the Peacekeeper in him," Crais remarked. He turned, gently taking her arm as Morgan set foot on land. Their eyes met and he smiled slightly, gazing down at his children nestled together in the sling.  
  
"Go on," she prodded. "This is your party."  
  
Crais nodded and turned, walking down the path towards his brother, his family and friends behind them. The ex-Peacekeepers nodded and smiled as he passed. He stopped in front of Tauvo, Morgan stepping up beside him.  
  
"Welcome home, brother," Tauvo greeted, his face split in a wide grin as he offered Crais his hand, drawing him into an embrace as he took it. The younger Crais looked at Morgan, one arm still draped around Crais' shoulders. "You couldn't wait could you?" he teased, kissing her cheek.  
  
"They couldn't wait," she answered, pulling back the edge of the sling.  
  
"They?" Tauvo laughed, gazing down on his niece and nephew. "Well, look what we have here," he whispered. He looked at his brother. "I never pictured you a father."  
  
"The feeling is mutual, I assure you," Crais answered, a proud smile on his face.  
  
Crichton and Aeryn stepped up, the human slapping Crais on the back. "Eh, you love them. Your daughter already has you wrapped around her finger." The human looked at Tauvo. "One whimper, Daddy here is right at her side."  
  
"Bialar!"  
  
Crais turned at his father's booming voice as the man pushed through the crowd that had gathered around them. "Father." Crais looked up at him in surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"It's very simple, Bialar. It was too dangerous for us to stay. So after you left, we did too." She glanced at her youngest son. "Although Tauvo should have told you we would be here. Our family is now together," Mother answered as she slipped past her husband. She took her older sons face in her hands, her blind eyes filled with tears as she kissed him on the cheek. "Where is my daughter?"  
  
"Right here," Morgan called.  
  
Mother moved to her, stopping when she felt the wiggling bundle. Her eyes lit up as Morgan guided her hands to her grandchildren. "Father, look," she whispered, reaching behind to pull Father to her. Mother reached out to the twins, her fingers gently caressing their faces as tears slid down her eyes. "They're beautiful."  
  
Father looked at Morgan, softening slightly, then down at the twins. A small smile touched his lips as he turned to Crais. "You have been busy, my son."  
  
Crais' face flushed and he bristled slightly at his father's rough tone, unsure whether his father's gruffness was from emotion or annoyance over the fact that his grandchildren were half-human. "Yes. And Morgan needs some rest. The birth…was difficult."  
  
Tauvo looked at his brother and his father, the tension thick between the two men. "Well, then my sister will rest," he commanded. He turned to the crowd around them. "And I am looking forward to getting to know the friends you have brought with you." Tauvo pushed through the crowd, pulling himself up to stand atop a Prowler. "Your attention!" The crowd quieted. "Tonight, we will hold a celebration of my brother's return and…" he smiled down at Morgan. "…the new life that he and his wife have brought into this universe."  
  
A pair of dark eyes gazed through the bars of a holding cell as the crowd cheered Tauvo's proclamation. A pair of dark eyes that narrowed at the first sight of his father with his arm wrapped around an alien woman's shoulders. "Enjoy it Father," Terrick whispered as they passed, stepping away from the window. "For you won't be alive much longer."  
  
  
  
Chiana gazed at Rygel sitting to her left. The Hynerian was gorging himself happily at the banquet that was spread before them. "That is disgusting," she said to herself.  
  
"No joke," Morgan commented, carefully easing herself next to Nebari woman. She had managed to get in five arns of undisturbed sleep, Mother fussing over the twins under Father's watchful eye. He had shocked Morgan as she leaving for the banquet, pulling her aside and awkwardly hugging her. She returned her attention to Chiana, smiling at the woman. "You know, John and Aeryn have told me quite a bit about you."  
  
Chiana studied Morgan for a moment. "Good or bad?" she asked, an impish smile on her gray face.  
  
"Both," Morgan laughed. She turned her gaze to Mother, watching as the Sebacean woman happily rocked Suleah while Tauvo held Allan. She looked away, returning her gaze to her plate.  
  
"What's the matter dear?" Zhaan asked as she sat on the other side of Morgan. She had seen the look of sadness that came across Morgan's face.  
  
"Nothing. I…uh…was just thinking how nice it would've been if my parents had seen them."  
  
Chiana put her fork down on her plate. "Why couldn't they? You know how to return to Earth."  
  
Crichton chose that moment to step up, hearing Chiana's question. "Because they're not alive anymore, Pip." He smiled down at his cousin. "That's why Morgan came after me." Crichton looked over at Aeryn, taking Allan from Tauvo as Crais showed her how to hold the baby, the way Crichton had shown him. "Aw man," he whispered.  
  
Morgan grabbed Crichton's wrist. "Nope, no bonding tattoo yet," she teased, trying to lighten the mood. "When are you going to ask her to marry you?" she finally asked, sipping at the glass of water before her.  
  
"I don't know. You know my track record," he shrugged.  
  
Chiana chuckled. "Yeah, not very good at times," she quipped, causing Zhaan and Morgan to laugh.  
  
But the mood became darker as a commotion started outside the huge hall. Morgan quickly crossed the room, taking Allan from Aeryn as Crais stepped up beside them, pulse pistols drawn as the doors crashed open and the room went quiet.  
  
"Looks like I was left off the guest list," Terrick snarled, a pulse pistol in his hand, aimed right for Crais. Two guards stepped in behind him and the young man turned, firing once at their feet before returning his attention to Crais, Morgan and Tauvo. "Tell them to back off, uncle, or I will shoot…" His eyes settled on Morgan. "…her and the sniveling half- breed brat she holds." He couldn't help but overhear the conversations between his guards and Terrick knew about Morgan.  
  
Crais looked at his brother. "What is going on?" he hissed through clenched teeth, his face darkening.  
  
"A little problem I have not had time to fill you in on," Tauvo answered calmly, his own pulse pistol drawn.  
  
"Oh yes, a little problem," Terrick sneered, nodding.  
  
"Who are you?" Crais asked, slipping into his Peacekeeper training, his voice hard and cold as he stared at the young man before him. A cold shiver went down his spine when he realized he was staring at a younger version of himself.  
  
"Who am I?" Terrick asked incredulously. "You mean you don't know?" He slowly moved towards Crais, the pulse pistol in his hand unwavering. "Think back about fifteen cycles, Captain." Terrick spat the last word. "You and your commanding officer, one Captain Sulan, had a bit of a unauthorized tryst."  
  
Crais' face paled at Sulan's name. "I have no recollection of ever…recreating with Sulan."  
  
"Well, let me jog your memory. You were a lowly lieutenant working your way through the ranks. She offered you a position on her carrier and a promotion to her second-in-command." Terrick swallowed, rubbing his cheek with his empty hand. His eyes flashed in fury. "And then you left. Promoted again. Leaving my mother pregnant with me. She gave me your name in the hopes that one day I could serve with you." The teen snorted in disgust. "Although I do not serve with traitors."  
  
Crais stepped away from Tauvo and Morgan, his jaw tight as he approached Terrick. "You are mistaken," he simply commented, fighting the bile that was slowly rising up in his throat. The room was deathly silent, everyone watching the powder keg confrontation before them.  
  
"No. I am not mistaken. I am Officer Terrick Crais, Cronis Regiment." His eyes narrowed as whispers of shock began and quickly spread through the room. "I am your son." 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Crais stormed in Tauvo's office and slammed his hands on the younger man's desk, his eyes boring into his brother. "Why did you not tell me about Terrick?" he yelled. Everyone that had attended Tauvo's celebration party the night before left shaken. Crais had spent most of the night pacing with pent up anger and frustration and he refused to wait any longer for answers.  
  
Tauvo looked up at him calmly, the light of Zorosa's sun streaming in the window of his office. "Good morning to you too, Bialar," he simply commented, folding his hands over the stack of reports he had been reviewing. His brother's outburst didn't surprise him. Tauvo would have been more concerned if Crais hadn't come barging in.  
  
"Answer the question, Tauvo!" Crais snarled in his most authoritative tone. He was not in the mood for games.  
  
Tauvo leaned back in his chair, clasping his hands across his stomach as he studied his brother in full Peacekeeper Captain mode. "It slipped my mind," he casually answered.  
  
Tauvo's answer brought Crais up short and he stared at the younger man incredulously. "It…slipped your mind?" he repeated quietly. The vein on the side of his neck twitched and he turned away from Tauvo, rubbing his temple with his forefinger. "Is there anything else that…slipped your mind, brother?" he asked through clenched teeth.  
  
Tauvo's face twisted in thought, his twinkling dark brown eyes gazing around them room before locking with Crais'. "Nothing I can put a finger on at the moment," he replied, the corners of his mouth twitching.  
  
Crais looked at him in fury. "If you were not my brother, I would kill you."  
  
A wide grin split Tauvo's face as he leaned forward in his chair, resting his arms on his desk. "Well, thank you, Bialar. I love you, too," he chuckled, watching his brother's face go red before the angry expression finally faded into one of quiet submission.  
  
Crais stroked his goatee as he stared at the infuriating grin on his younger brother's face. "I hate it…when you do that," he stated. He began to pace the room, causing the dust motes in the sunlight to dance as he walked. "You have always been able to diffuse my anger. Not even Morgan can do that," he observed.  
  
Tauvo shrugged, chuckling. "From what I have heard about my dear sister, she only manages to stoke your anger higher." He saw his brother's raised eyebrow and sighed. "Bialar, with everything else that was happening, you honestly expected me to lay that on you as well?" Tauvo stood up, walking around the desk to stand before his older sibling. "You just escaped execution, found out that your wife was pregnant and had the leadership of the entire resistance dumped in your lap." He smiled, his head canted at a smug angle. "Admit it. You didn't need that too."  
  
Crais' eyes narrowed, his chin lifting slightly as he pointed at Tauvo. "You have an annoying habit of keeping me in the dark." He finally sank down in one of the chairs. "I can only wonder why Sulan did not say anything."  
  
Tauvo rested one hip on the corner of his desk, folding his hands on his leg. "To protect her position, I would imagine." His lips twitched and he glanced at Crais slyly. "You do remember recreating with her don't you?"  
  
Crais smiled fondly, his eyes softening. "On quite a few occasion." He stood back up, pouring himself a glass of water and taking a deep drink. "We remained good friends after I was promoted to Captain and given command of the carrier group."  
  
The younger Crais' face darkened. "That was right after you told Jira Raseen to 'buzz off'," Tauvo commented.  
  
Crais looked at him stunned. He pointed to his brother. "You have been spending too much time around Crichton and Morgan." Tauvo simply shrugged in reply and Crais continued, setting the glass down and motioning in the air with his hand. "I am not surprised that Sulan was part of this."  
  
Tauvo nodded. "Sulan tried to keep most of the things they said about you from Terrick." He gazed at Crais. "Of course, we know how that went."  
  
"Mmm," Crais agreed. He gazed out the window over the growing community, amazed by the changes that had occurred in the short time they had been away. The suspicions he and Morgan had harbored about Zorosa 3 after their first visit turned out to be true. "So…do you have any suggestions about what to do with my…son?" His back stiffened as he said the last word with disdain. "I do not appreciate being threatened." He looked at Tauvo over his right shoulder. "…or having my family threatened, for that matter."  
  
"I had hoped the last three monens in a holding cell would have calmed him down. Not even Mother and Father have been able to make a dent in that hard Peacekeeper exterior of Terrick's." Tauvo joined Crais at the window. "Considering the fact that he is your son, I should have known better."  
  
Crais flashed his brother a dark glare. "I did not want to do this."  
  
Tauvo looked at Crais' reflection in the glass, the frustrated look on his brother's face troubling. "Do what?"  
  
"Discuss this…situation with Morgan." He pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping to stop the headache he felt coming on.  
  
"I'd hate to be in you shoes right now. She was not very pleased last night." Tauvo leaned against the window, his arms crossed.  
  
Crais nodded, his eyes widening slightly. "No, she was not."  
  
Tauvo's eyebrows rose at his brother's comment and he watched him cross the room. "Someone I know in deep dren?"  
  
Crais looked back at him as he opened the door. "Not yet."  
  
  
  
Morgan hummed quietly, gently stroking Allan's cheek as he nursed, trying very hard to ignore the annoying nagging in her mind. She knew she shouldn't have listened in on the conversation between Crais and Tauvo, but her curiosity got the better of her. As always. She sighed as Allan let go, laying him against her shoulder to burp him, Suleah quietly sleeping in the crib beside her. Morgan placed Allan next to his sister and began to pace the bedroom in their quarters on Zorosa 3.  
  
The door opened silently as Crais walked in and he observed her for a few moments. She was dressed in one of her favorite red tank tops, paired up with a pair of black leather pants. It amazed him how her body had changed in the course of only a few weekens, going from heavy with child to thin again, retaining some of the weight she had gained with the twins, and even more beautiful to him for it. His groin tightened and he took a deep breath, closing his eyes to regain his control. It never ceased to amaze him that she caused such a strong reaction in him. He opened his eyes and gazed at Morgan, her face wrinkled in thought as she chewed her thumbnail. He gazed down at the twins, gently caressing Suleah's cheek with the back of his fingers. "Morgan…"  
  
Morgan turned at his voice. "Don't," she commented tiredly. "There is nothing you need to apologize for or explain." He had left shortly after dawn and she suspected he went to speak with his brother. And she had been right.  
  
Crais knew that tone of voice and he approached her, drawing Morgan into his arms. He let his hand drift up her arm to cradle her head, his fingers threaded through her hair as he kissed her. "How much did you hear?" he asked conversationally as he pulled her down on the bed next to him. He knew she had been eavesdropping through the neural transponders.  
  
"The whole blasted thing!" She fell backwards on the bed, closing her eyes. "I hate to say this but Tauvo had a point about not telling you."  
  
Crais nodded. "This time he did."  
  
Morgan chuckled, peering at him through slit eyelids. "Would you mind explaining to me how you are going to deal with a fifteen cycle old Peacekeeper son? No offense, Bialar, but you're not a patient man. And teenagers need patience."  
  
He turned on the bed and looked at his wife. "Are you…implying…that I am short-tempered and have no patience?" Crais asked.  
  
Morgan leaned up on her elbows. "I'm not implying it. I'm downright accusing you of being short-tempered with no patience."  
  
His temper flared slightly and Crais realized Tauvo's assessment of Morgan's effect on him was correct. He looked away from her for a moment. "I understand only too well…how much patience…a teenager needs," he stated gruffly. "If you recall, I was the one who raised and trained Talyn almost single-handedly."  
  
Morgan stared at Crais and began to laugh, falling back on the bed. "Oh that's good Crais! He of the cybernetic bleed back!" She held her sides, her whole body twitching as she giggled.  
  
Crais crossed his arms in indignation as he watched her, his eyes growing wide, eyebrows rising. "Then why don't you try speaking with him?" he countered, waiting for her answer expectantly.  
  
Morgan stood up in one swift motion and stared down at Crais in shock. "Are you frelling nuts? That little drensucker held a gun on me and hates me more than he hates you!"  
  
Crais calmly studied her. "You told me once that you worked with troubled teens on Earth," he remarked.  
  
"You would remember that." She propped her hands on her hips. "What's your point?"  
  
Crais stood up, his hands wide. "Morgan, you have more experience with something like this. Dealing with Talyn and dealing with Terrick are…totally different," he answered with a slight shake of his head. He walked over to the window, watching as a flock of native birds flew by. "I will never get through to him. And you seem to…be able to talk to people." He glanced at her.  
  
Morgan stepped up to him, head tilted, hands planted on her hips. "Let me get this straight. You want me to pull my Dr. Joyce Brothers routine on Terrick." Morgan noticed the confused look on his face. She rolled her eyes and threw her hands up. "In other words, you think I can get through to your son."  
  
"Yes." Crais gazed down her, his eyes softening. "Morgan, he has been raised as a Peacekeeper. We need to find out what he knows and if he can be trusted." He leaned against the window ledge, motioning towards her with his hand. "As I said before, you have more experience with this than I. People feel they can trust you and open up." He shrugged. "I am a…perfect example."  
  
Morgan's eyebrows drew together. "I may have more experience, but who said I was successful getting through to any of them?" she asked, arms crossed, striking what Crichton referred to as her little-Miss-attitude pose.  
  
"You got through to me," he succinctly pointed out, motioning to himself. Crais dropped his hand, a small smirk on his face. "You are successful at whatever you do Morgan," he said quietly, pointedly gazing at the twins, daring her to argue.  
  
She sighed, chuckling as she shook her head. "Alright, I'll talk to Terrick." She moved away from him, stopping to lean over the cradle and place a soft kiss on each of the babies. Morgan picked up her pulse pistol, holstering it. "I'll take Aeryn with me. Considering he's your son, he could get nasty. I may have to rough him up a bit," she remarked good humouredly, pulling on the new uniform jacket Bian had delivered earlier. It was a definite improvement over both her old Earth uniform and the Peacekeeper uniforms she had been wearing. She paused at the mirror, running her hands over her still slightly swollen belly. "Man, it is nice to fit in my clothes again."  
  
Crais stepped up behind her as she pulled her hair up, the transponder blinking slowly at the base of her neck. He laid his hands on her shoulders, gently kissing the side of her neck. "I concur that taking Aeryn with you is a wise decision."  
  
Morgan leaned back against him, turning her head, enjoying the feel of his hard body pressed to hers. "Mmm…the things I do for you," she murmured, her lips meeting his.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered, the frustrated look gone from his face, replaced with one of gentle concern. Crais watched her walk from the bedroom. He breathed a short-lived sigh of relief, checked the twins and followed her.  
  
"You owe me Bialar," Morgan called as she opened the door. "You better hope I don't kill Terrick myself!" She smiled at Crichton as he walked in. "Hey John."  
  
"Hey Morgan." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder as he turned in a circle. "Where's Morgan going?" he asked as Crais settled down behind his desk in the living area.  
  
"She went to speak with Terrick," Crais answered sharply, gazing over the stack of reports Tauvo left for him to review. He had hoped to spend some time alone with Morgan and the twins when they arrived, but he knew duty came first and the amount of information outlining the resistance's position from supplies to ordinance to personnel astounded him.  
  
Crichton's mouth dropped open speechless, his temper boiling. He leaned his hands on the desk, his head cocked. "She…Morgan…"  
  
Crais looked up at him with an annoyed sigh. "I know you…comprehended what I said, Crichton."  
  
"He's your son," Crichton squeaked. "Why didn't you go talk to him?" he yelled, standing up. "Terrick held a pulse pistol aimed at your wife and son last night!"  
  
"So Morgan reminded me," Crais answered, propping his elbows on the desk and entwining his fingers, glaring up at Crichton.  
  
"Have you lost your mind?" He paused at Crais' stony glare. "Don't answer that." Crichton began to pace. "Crais, Morgan should be resting! For crying out loud, she only gave birth to the twins a weeken ago!"  
  
Crais laid his hands down, picking up one of the reports. "Crichton, Morgan is better suited to speak with Terrick than I…"  
  
"Bullshit! You just don't want to deal with him!" Crichton whirled on Crais as the Captain stood up at his outburst. He pointed towards the door. "It takes more than a weeken for a woman to heal after giving birth. And with the hormones surging through her right now, she's not gonna be thinking straight!"  
  
Crais stared at him, his eyes hardening. "Morgan has not been exhibiting any signs of strain or irrational thinking. I do not understand…" Crais' jaw clenched as Crichton cut him off.  
  
"Crais, she's human, not Sebacean!" the human pointed out.  
  
"As you keep reminding me," Crais snapped.  
  
Crichton continued, ignoring Crais' jibe. "Trust me. Right now she's riding high on the fact that she now has kids. But her emotions will start on a roller coaster ride from hell any day now. And with the mixture of her DNA and yours still coursing through her body, we have no idea what she's gonna go through." He poked Crais in the chest. "You know how bad the last two monens have been for her!" Crichton shook his head. "I cannot believe Morgan let you manipulate her like that!"  
  
Crais' eyes narrowed, his fists clenching at his side. "You are gravely mistaken if you…believe…that I can manipulate my wife," he growled softly. His respect and love for Morgan's was the only thing that kept him from decking Crichton.  
  
"Oh, yeah, right Crais." Crichton stared at him in shock. "Wake up and smell the coffee, Bialar! Morgan would bend over backwards and kiss her own ass for you if you asked her to do it!" he yelled, his face getting redder by the minute.  
  
Neither man noticed Tauvo leaning in the doorway, simply observing them. The younger Crais saw the dark expression on his brother's face and couldn't help the twitching at the corner of his lips. That particular expression never boded well for the recipient and he wondered how many times over the last few cycles Crichton had gazed upon that dark countenance. Tauvo knew both men had valid points and wondered who would win this battle of wills. Based on the dark look on Crais' face, Tauvo could almost guarantee that his brother would come out on top.  
  
Crais stepped towards Crichton. "Morgan has demonstrated to both of us…time and again, that she is more than capable…of taking care of herself," he said, his voice lethally quiet.  
  
Crichton stared at him, his breathing shallow in anger. "You better hope so," he answered. He pushed Crais, his fingers jabbing the ex- Peacekeepers shoulder. "If your stupidity and incompetence in sending my cousin to talk to your Peacekeeper son gets her hurt, then so help me, I will take Morgan and the twins so far away from here that you will never find us!" He turned on one heel and started towards the door, ignoring Tauvo.  
  
"Is that…a threat?" Crais asked through clenched teeth, his voice never rising.  
  
Blue eyes met brown in rage as Crichton turned and glared at Crais. The human shook his head. "No. That's a promise."  
  
  
  
The guard let Morgan into the cellblock, stepping back as she strode in with a curt nod, Aeryn behind her. Currently, Terrick was the only occupant and he sat on the cot against the wall, his eyes closed, one arm propped on his raised knee. She looked at Aeryn.  
  
"Officer Terrick Crais, attention!" Aeryn yelled.  
  
Terrick languidly opened his eyes and stared at them. "Well, if it isn't the irreversibly contaminated Aeryn Sun and the alien trelk Morgan Langtree," he commented, never moving.  
  
"That will win you brownie points with me," Morgan quipped, grabbing the chair that sat outside the cell. She turned it backwards and eased herself down. She was tired and not in the mood for his smart mouth. "You already have one strike against you, Terrick. Never hold a pulse pistol to me unless you intend to use it."  
  
Terrick sat up, staring at her. "Oh, I intended on using it. I didn't count on my…" he paused, a look of distaste on his face, "…father disarming me the way he did."  
  
"Didn't realize your old man could move that fast, did you?" Morgan smiled. "It is not advisable to anger your father, Terrick."  
  
He stared at her. "What do you want?" he snapped.  
  
Aeryn snorted behind Morgan. "I know you were taught to respect your superior officers," she commented.  
  
"She's not my superior officer and neither are you, so why should I respect either of you?" He turned his attention back to Morgan.  
  
Morgan leaned her arms on the chair, her face growing serious. "I came here to talk to you."  
  
Terrick lay down on the cot, his arms folded beneath his head. "I have nothing to say to you." He closed his eyes, dismissing the two women. "And you have nothing to say that I want to hear."  
  
Morgan studied the teenager. She had dealt with ones like him before. "I think you do." She waited, playing with her wedding band, twisting it around her finger. "I knew your mother, Terrick."  
  
"And that is supposed to mean something to me?" he asked, never moving. "She was no better than my father."  
  
Morgan looked up at Aeryn and shook her head. "Why? Because she believed in making the universe a better place to live in?"  
  
Her softly spoken comment was enough to bring Terrick to his feet. "There is nothing wrong with the universe the way it is. It is orderly with lesser species put in their places by the superior ones." He stormed over to the cell bars, grasping them tightly in his hands as he stared down at Morgan. "And as for my mother, it's your fault she is dead!"  
  
Morgan's eyes locked with his. "I didn't think Peacekeeper's got close to their offspring, Aeryn?" she simply commented.  
  
"Under normal circumstances they wouldn't. Although from what Tauvo has told John and I, Sulan somehow managed to keep Terrick close to her."  
  
Morgan nodded, her mouth pursed slightly. "Funny, don't you think? It's almost as if she really cared for him."  
  
"Yes, it is interesting." Aeryn shifted her weight and crossed her arms. "Although I don't know why. Supposedly Terrick is a hot-head and bit of a troublemaker."  
  
Morgan smiled up at Aeryn. "Gee, I wonder who that sounds like."  
  
Terrick's face grew red in indignation. "Speak to me! Don't act is if I am not here!"  
  
Morgan leaned forward and stood up, knocking the chair aside. Terrick was easily two denches taller than Crais, making him tower over her. But Morgan was not intimidated by Terrick. "Why should I?" she asked quietly. "I came here to have a conversation with you. To apologize to you for your mother's death. And all you want to do is cop an attitude with me. "  
  
Before she could continue, Terrick spoke. "As if you understand what it is like to be in my position. To be surrounded by people who hate you because they no longer believe in what you believe in."  
  
Morgan smiled sadly. "Is that what you think? You think these people hate you?" she asked, motioning with her hand in a circular fashion. She stepped closer to the bars, close enough to smell the stale sweat wafting from her stepson. "These people pity you, Terrick because you refuse to see what's right in front of you."  
  
"Which is?" he hissed nastily.  
  
Morgan didn't answer him. She motioned to the guard, taking the cell keys from him.  
  
"Morgan, what are you doing?" Aeryn asked in concern, standing up, her hand on her pulse pistol.  
  
She didn't answer the other woman. Instead, Morgan handed Aeryn her own pulse pistol and opened the cell door, stepping in and pulling it closed behind her, handing the keys to Aeryn. Morgan grabbed Terrick's arm. "Come here," she commanded, tugging on him.  
  
"What for?"  
  
Morgan took a deep breath. "I said come here," she repeated, her voice hardening. She dragged Terrick to the window, standing up on the stool below it, laying her hand on the back of his neck. "What do you see?" she asked gently, her head tilted so that she could see his face.  
  
Terrick watched as members of the resistance, men, women and children, old and young alike, went about their daily activities. "A group of traitors and rebels, every one of them wanted."  
  
She shook her head and without warning, slammed Terrick's head against the window. Had he been prepared, he could've stopped her, but Morgan caught him off guard. "Try again, Terrick. You're Crais' son so I know you're smarter than that."  
  
Terrick ignored the pain that shot through his temple, reminding himself not to underestimate this small, feisty alien woman next to him. He watched the people come and go for a few moments. "As I said, a group of traitors."  
  
Morgan smiled, sighing. "Well, at least you get your stubbornness honestly," she commented. "Terrick, this is a group of people who believe there is a better way of life to be had. People who wanted to have children and families. I have seen fewer uniforms in this community than I have seen ever since I arrived in the Uncharted Territories. That should tell you something."  
  
"It tells me nothing," he said quietly.  
  
Morgan leaned closer to him. "Do you know what I see, Terrick?" She paused, her voice very quiet and gentle. "I see a young couple in love over there, sharing a meal and talking. Over there," she pointed across the square, "I see a family working together to bring in the crops they planted, laughing and enjoying each others company. See that man there? He could be anything he wants now." Morgan gazed at him. "And right before me I see a very bitter young man."  
  
Terrick turned to gaze a Morgan. "How would feel if you lost your mother and your father was a disgrace?" he challenged.  
  
Morgan contemplated him, her eyes tracing the angry lines of his face, the hard brown eyes that glared at her reminiscent of his fathers. "Terrick, your father's not a disgrace. Instead of alienating him, why don't you try to get to know him?" She jumped off the stool and headed to the cell door. "And for your information, I know what's its like to lose my parents and somebody I cared very deeply for."  
  
Terrick laughed haughtily. "And what wonderful solution did you come with? Please, enlighten me."  
  
She stopped, motioning for the guard. "Get this man a change of clothing, some hot food and a bath please," she instructed, ignoring the shocked look on Aeryn's face. Morgan slowly turned as the guard moved away to follow her orders, her chin lifted defiantly. "When my parents were killed, I was bitter for a while. I was already depressed because my best friend, a member of my family, John Crichton, was lost in a space accident. No one knew if he was alive or dead. And it seemed that nobody really cared, except for me." She approached Terrick. "My solution was this. I pulled myself up by the bootstraps, gathered up all my resources and took a chance. I went after Crichton and found him." She crossed her arms, shifting her weight to one foot as she gazed up at him. "What's your solution?"  
  
Terrick stared down at Morgan, his hands itching to wrap themselves around her neck. Self-preservation kept him from throttling her where she stood. "I could kill right now if I was so inclined."  
  
Morgan nodded in agreement. "You could. But then, Aeryn would kill you. I know she has no reservations about doing it." They stood there in a silent battle of wills for a few moments. "So, I'll ask you again. What's your solution?" Morgan turned on one foot and left the cell, locking the door behind her. She stopped as Aeryn left ahead of her, her chin held high.  
  
Terrick had never moved, still standing in the center of the cell, glaring at her. "What?" he snapped.  
  
Morgan looked at him, her blue eyes sad. "I really am sorry about your mother. She died saving my life." Morgan walked out of the block.  
  
Terrick stared at her, furiously swiping at the single tear that slid down his cheek. "And you will pay for it," he whispered. A plan started to form in his mind.  
  
A plan to get rid of Morgan and his father.  
  
A way to complete his mission. 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter THree  
  
Scorpius didn't bother looking up from the console before him. He recognized Braca's footsteps as the lieutenant came in the room. "Well?" he simply asked, readjusting one of the fields before him on the console. The Aurora chair shined on its platform before the two men.  
  
Braca stared at the contraption to his right, then back to the scientist, a shiver going down his spine. "Our contacts have not been able to discern when they may make their move," he reported, stepping up to stand next to his superior. "And they were not able to get an exact count of how many people have joined the resistance."  
  
Scorpius glanced at him sideways. "All I wanted was an estimate."  
  
Braca swallowed nervously. "Approximately five thousand." He paused, clenching his hands behind his back. "And that is just on Zorosa 3. We know they have commandeered two command carriers."  
  
Scorpius looked up, gazing at the Aurora chair before him, desperately wishing he had Crichton sitting in it. Or Morgan. Either way, he'd be happy. He smiled slightly as the door opened again, standing up straight as he gazed at Captain Jira Raseen. "Well, you look remarkably fit."  
  
Raseen approached the scientist. "Thanks to you," she replied. She limped over to stand below them, her back perfectly straight as her eyes tracing the lines of the chair. She was lucky to be alive, even though her back was now fused, severely limiting her range of motion. "I just received word from my contact on Zorosa 3."  
  
Scorpius nodded to the technician that approached him, taking the data chips from the woman as she returned to her work on the chair without a word. He looked at Braca. "Her contact does not know our contact," he provided. His eyes locked with Raseen's. "And?" he prompted.  
  
Raseen smiled evilly. "It seems Terrick has managed to gain the trust of Captain Langtree. He is a very good actor and he has been smuggling the information he has managed to wring out of her to the night guard." She handed Scorpius another data chip. "Were you aware that she gave birth to twins two monens ago?"  
  
Scorpius' eyes grew round. "Really?" He smiled. "What a stroke of a luck that is," he commented, walking over to the Aurora chair's control panel, running his hand over it lovingly.  
  
Raseen cast a malicious glance at Braca. "I have an idea how that could be turned to our advantage." She laid a hand on Scorpius' arm. "Something I'd like to discuss in private. A way those half-breed brats could be used to bring down the resistance and bring in Crichton and his cousin," she spat. "They almost cost me my life and I have a score to settle."  
  
Scorpius followed her gaze to Braca. Raseen did not care for the lieutenant on bit, although the scientist did not know why. "Certainly. We can discuss it in my chambers."  
  
Braca watched as Scorpius and Raseen walked out, a very uneasy feeling settling over him. His eyes met the technicians. "I do not like this." He turned on one heel and stormed out of the room.  
  
  
  
Chiana walked onto Talyn's bridge, her dark eyes twinkling merrily, Aeryn and Zhaan not far behind. She stopped just inside the door, watching Morgan as she moved around the bridge, concentrating so intently that she didn't realize the three women were there. Suleah and Allan slept quietly nestled in the sling at her waist. "What in the hezmona is a bachelor party?" Chiana asked.  
  
Morgan turned at her voice, confusion on her face. "What?" she asked, shaking her head as her nose crinkled.  
  
"A bachelor party? What is it?" Aeryn asked, leaning against one of the consoles, staring patiently at Morgan.  
  
The human woman placed the info pad she was carrying on the system's console and sighed, blushing slightly. "Talyn let me know if you need me." The gunship chirped in acknowledgement and she motioned for the others to follow her off the bridge. "Uh…where exactly did you hear that term?" she asked as she walked into the galley. Morgan set up the modified coffee pot, staring at the container of ground coffee that was rapidly dwindling. She sighed as Suleah started fussing and Morgan smiled down at the little girl. The twins were growing rapidly and she knew that it wouldn't be long before she was unable to carry them in the sling.  
  
"Crichton mentioned it," Aeryn answered, taking Allan from Morgan. She sat at the table, holding the sleeping boy as Morgan laid Suleah against her shoulder rubbing her back. "Tauvo mentioned that ever since his brother arrived, things have been too serious. Some of the junior officers are actually afraid of him and he is trying to find a way to lighten things up a bit. You know, show them that Crais won't bite their heads off just because he can."  
  
"Which Crais has been known to do. His reputation precedes him." Morgan shifted as Suleah began to fuss again. "So John mentioned having a bachelor party."  
  
"Well, actually, Tauvo said something about a get together for all the officers and that's when Crichton mentioned it," Chiana supplied.  
  
"It would be in Crais' honor," Zhaan added, taking Allan from Aeryn.  
  
Morgan stared at the Delvian woman in disbelief. "For Crais?" She tried not to laugh at the absurdity of the suggestion. "Ever since John found out that I have been talking with Terrick at Crais' request, they've been at each other's throats."  
  
Zhaan looked up at Morgan. "How is that going dear?"  
  
Morgan nodded, untangling her daughter's fingers from her hair. "He's starting to open up. Since I managed to get him some privileges, he feels less like a criminal."  
  
"What sort of privileges?" Aeryn asked. Once Terrick convinced both of them that Morgan was in no danger from him, she stopped accompanying her human friend.  
  
"Reading material, fresh clothing, a bath every other day. Stuff like that." She sipped at her coffee. "I started teaching him how to play a Earth card game. It seems easier for him to talk that way."  
  
"So, what does this bachelor party involve exactly?" Chiana butted in, effectively changing the subject.  
  
Morgan shrugged. "A bachelor party is given to a man by his buddies as a last send off before he gets married, so the officers Tauvo invited are probably all men." She laid Suleah in the crook of her drawn up leg. "It usually involves alcohol, loud music and a stripper."  
  
Aeryn looked at Morgan oddly. "What is a stripper?"  
  
Morgan pursed her lips, scratching the back of her neck in embarrassment. "A woman who removes her clothes and dances for the men's enjoyment," she answered as succinctly as possible.  
  
Aeryn snorted, her eyes going to Chiana. "Sounds like you."  
  
"Hey!" the small grey Nebari woman protested, her face flushing slightly.  
  
"Ladies, please," Zhaan calmed. "I'm sure they can have this party without a…stripper," she soothed, trying not to smile.  
  
Chiana glared at Aeryn, then turned her attention back to Morgan as she sat on the table, her legs swinging back and forth. "Crichton said something about the stripper jumping out of a cake."  
  
Morgan stared at Chiana. "Are you volunteering for the job?" she asked sarcastically, standing up and refreshing her cup of coffee.  
  
"She'd be perfect for it," Aeryn commented dryly, standing up and taking the cup Morgan had poured for her. Somewhere between the first time she met the human woman and now, Aeryn had acquired a taste for coffee.  
  
"What is this? Pick on Chiana day?" She crossed her legs, sitting Indian style on the table. "If it would make their party better, why not?"  
  
Morgan and Aeryn looked at each other. "You have got to be kidding me," Morgan moaned.  
  
"You're not suggesting Chiana jump out of a cake naked?" Aeryn blurted.  
  
Morgan swallowed the mouthful of coffee she had, shaking her head. "Not naked. But is she wants to do it, let her. I sure as hell am not jumping out of a cake in front of a roomful of men." She shrugged. "Alone with Crais… maybe."  
  
Zhaan noticed the calculating look that had come across Morgan's face. "What are you planning?" she asked softly, rocking Allan.  
  
Morgan started to chuckle. "Well, everyone wants to know about John's and my culture, let Chiana jump out of the cake. As a matter of fact, we'll even make it," she replied, wrapping her arm around Aeryn's shoulder.  
  
Aeryn looked at Morgan strangely. "We will?"  
  
Morgan simply smiled.  
  
  
  
Crais followed Tauvo across the square. "I still do not understand why you insist on being so secretive," he snapped.  
  
Tauvo came to sudden halt, whirling around to face his brother. "Must you know everything that happens?" he asked. "Oh for Cholak's sake, Bialar, you have done nothing except work since you set foot on this planet. How much time have you spent with Morgan and the twins relaxing, enjoying each other's company? Have you even bothered going and talking to Terrick?" He crossed his arms, staring at his brother, knowing that Crais had spoke with Terrick, but playing dumb. "For that matter, when was the last time you relaxed?"  
  
Crais stared at Tauvo. "What are you up to?" he asked softly. He heard laughter coming from the hall as the door opened, and his eyes narrowed. "There is too much to do. If we do not take precautions now, we are leaving ourselves vulnerable to attack by whatever faction is currently out there trying to seize power! I have no time to relax."  
  
Tauvo waited until Crais fell silent. "Are you finished?" He sighed, licking his lower lip. "You used to be so much more fun." Tauvo grabbed his brother by the arm and dragged him towards the common hall.  
  
"Tauvo, let go of me," Crais snarled, trying to jerk his arm free. Tauvo only tightened his grip as he pushed Crais into the hall. The Captain stopped, staring at the group of twenty men that stood there, Crichton and D'Argo in the middle. "I hate you," he hissed to Tauvo, turning to glower at his brother.  
  
"There's new information for me to absorb," Tauvo commented matter-of- factly.  
  
"Hey Crais!" Crichton yelled, holding up a bottle of Fellip nectar. "I know it's a bit late, but congratulations on getting hitched!" The human was already half lit.  
  
Crais stood and allowed the others to congratulate him on his marriage to Morgan until the last well wisher shook his hand. Tauvo led him over to a table reserved for them, Shantar smiling up at them. "Frell you," Crais sneered at the other Sebacean, a look of sheer irritation on his face, knowing that his security officer was in on Tauvo's party.  
  
"Oh, lighten up Bialar," Shantar remarked, sliding a mug of raslak towards him. "You work too hard. Have been ever since losing your command. It's time to sit back and take a breather." A round of laughter at Crichton's table split through the air, drowning out the music that was playing. "Where is Morgan?"  
  
Tauvo took a deep draught of raslak. "Playing cards with my nephew." He glanced at Crais, enjoying the scowl on his brother's face. Terrick's existence was still a source of contention between the siblings. "She seems to have managed to gain his trust."  
  
Crais nodded, leaning back in the chair. "Yes. Although, he refuses to say more than two words at a time to me."  
  
"Which are usually 'Frell you'," Tauvo supplied, leaning back in his chair.  
  
Crais took a sip of his drink, watching Crichton across the hall. "He cannot get over the fact that I was…irreversibly contaminated. Or that I married an unclassified alien." His eyes followed Crichton. "My own words to Aeryn cycles ago are coming back to haunt me." He looked to the door as it opened, Father walking in, the big man's eyes finding his two sons. "Even Father gets more out of Terrick than I do, although my…son does not care for him either."  
  
"Give it time. The boy will lighten up." Shantar smiled at Father as he approached the table. "We were all like that."  
  
Tauvo shrugged. "Some of us still are," he teased, ducking his brother's playful punch. He could see the smile slowly start to make its way across Crais' face and knew that the evening would get better.  
  
  
  
Morgan dealt another hand of cards to Terrick, watching the young man's face for clues. She had taught him how to ply Gin when she came to visit him shortly after the first time and he had expressed curiosity in the deck of playing cards from Earth. It helped break some of the ice between them. She picked up a card and smiled, laying her hand down as she discarded. "Gin." She heard the guard in the outer foyer chuckle. It was the sixth hand she had won.  
  
Terrick glanced at her in frustration. "I will never get the hang of this game," he said as he gathered up the cards. He looked down as he shuffled them. "The village is quiet tonight," he commented, dealing out another hand through the cell bars.  
  
"Most of the men are at a party my cousin and Tauvo is throwing." She tilted her head, cracking her neck as she rearranged the cards in her hand. Morgan sighed, laying the cards face down. "Wanna go for a walk? It's stuffy in here."  
  
Terrick kept his elation down, not wanting her to know how badly he wanted out of his cell. "Sure." He picked up the cards, carefully sticking them in the small box.  
  
Morgan opened the cell door, carefully placing the restraints around Terrick's outstretched hands. Together, they left the holding block, venturing out into Zorosa 3's warm night. She looked up at the three moons as they started up the trail that led to the rock caves they had hid Talyn in the first time they were there. "You know, it's odd enough to see orange leaves all year long, but multiple moons…I'll never get used to that."  
  
Terrick gazed at Zorosa's moons riding high in the sky. Their pale light cast strange shadows along the path and his hands twitched as they walked. "My mother…enjoyed gazing up at the stars." He looked forward again. "That was the one thing she missed."  
  
Morgan glanced sideways at her stepson. "What?"  
  
Terrick stopped, looking down at her. "Being in space. She was born and raised off planet." He waited as Morgan nodded and began to walk up the path again. Terrick pulled the restraints tight and with one swift move, threw his arms up and around Morgan's neck, pulling her back against him, choking her.  
  
Morgan struggled against him, her hands wrapping around his wrists as she choked. She could feel the chain cutting into her neck and she fought against Terrick, bringing her foot up and slamming it into his shin. He loosened his hold and Morgan let herself drop to the ground, gasping. "What the hezmona are you doing?" Realization dawned on her and she scrambled to get away from him.  
  
Terrick leered at her evilly. "I would think that would be obvious, you trelk!" He grabbed a hold of her jacket, pulling her to her feet and slamming her against a tree, slamming his head against hers, dazing her. He fumbled for the restraint key in her jacket pocket, quickly undoing them and snapping them around Morgan's wrists. "And when I am done with you, I will take care of my Father," he spat, hauling back and punching her in the stomach. "And then the resistance will be no more!"  
  
  
  
Crichton watched as the cake came wheeling in, Bian and another woman from the community tugging it behind them. His head was a bit dizzy from too much raslak and he hoped that Crais' was too. He glanced over to where the Captain sat, a silly expression across his face as he, Tauvo and Shantar sang bawdy Peacekeeper songs at the top of their lungs. Crichton had to begrudgingly admit that Crais could sing. "Hey! Captain Crunch! We've got a present for you!" Crichton laughed, pointing to the cake.  
  
Chiana pushed through the top of the cake as Crichton hit the play button on Morgan's radio, a smile on her face and not much more on her body. But it wasn't Chiana Crichton saw. Instead, Scorpius appeared, wearing his usual leather uniform with a long neon green wig, matching feather boa and bright green sequined tassels, strategically placed on his chest and rotating on their own. "John, this is not amusing," the neural clone complained as he leaned on the cake.  
  
Crichton burst into hysterical giggles as he stared at Scorpius. "Actually, that's the best I've seen you in cycles!"  
  
Scorpius sighed in frustration. He put his hands on his head and seductively thrust his hips, the paper cake ripping as he pushed his way through and approached Crichton. It was then the human noticed the teeny tiny neon green bikini and matching pumps. Crichton fell backwards laughing, tears streaming from his eyes. "I need to speak with you about something very important."  
  
Crichton smiled at Scorpius. "Get lost Harvey! Can't you see I'm partying and having a great time!" He staggered towards the table.  
  
Scorpius rolled his eyes and took the boa from around his neck, lassoing Crichton with it and pulling him back. He held the human tightly, whispering. "John, your concerns about Morgan speaking with Terrick were not unfounded, I'm afraid."  
  
Crichton quickly sobered up and he turned to look at the clone. "What do you mean?" he asked hoarsely.  
  
"It seems that young Terrick is working with…"  
  
Chiana's scream ripped through the air, the neural clone disappearing. Crichton dropped the mug of raslak he had been holding as he rushed to her side. "Pip? Pip, what's the matter?"  
  
Chiana looked up at Crichton, shaking, her black eyes filled with terror. "I saw…blood…on the trail going towards the cave. And Morgan…" She shook her head, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Crichton's eyes met D'Argo's over Chiana's head as the Luxan wrapped a blanket Bian handed him around her shoulders. They took off at a run, the Luxan drawing his Qualta blade as they left the building.  
  
Crais stopped laughing at Chiana's scream, immediately standing up, his eyes narrowing. An uneasy feeling suddenly came over him. "What is…"  
  
"Something's wrong. D'Argo just pulled his Qualta blade," Tauvo observed, rising slowly, the bottle of raslak in his hand forgotten as they watched Crichton and D'Argo leave. The two brothers pushed their way through the crowd, following the human and Luxan as a scream ripped through the air.  
  
"Morgan!" Crichton yelled, drawing his pulse pistol as he started up the trail.  
  
"Let…go…of…me!"  
  
"When you're dead!"  
  
Crichton heard Morgan and Terrick fighting, heard the teenager's grunt of pain as Morgan did something to him. Zorosa 3's moons lit the path and Crichton squinted in the faint light trying to get a clear shot of Terrick. D'Argo, Crais and Tauvo quickly caught up with them, the four men gazing around, trying to determine exactly where Terrick and Morgan were. The path was scuffed, chunks of dirt scattering across it as if someone had pushed the dirt out of place.  
  
Crais noticed a wet spot on one the boulders that littered the trail, the moons casting silver light over the area. He reached out, his fingers coming away wet, stained with blood. He looked around, listening.  
  
"I'm…not….the…one who is…gonna…ow….die!"  
  
"Don't be so sure of that!"  
  
"Up there!" Crais hissed, pointing to the top of the rock cliffs, his adrenalin pumping. Terrick had dragged Morgan to the top in the hopes of tossing her over, making it look like an unfortunate accident. He took off at a run, Tauvo and Crichton on his heels as D'Argo weaved his way up the rocky face. She struggled against the teenager, kicking and biting.  
  
"Drop them!" Terrick yelled, his arm clenching tighter around Morgan's neck, as the three of them slowly approached him.  
  
"Let her go Terrick!" Crais called, laying his pulse pistol on the still warm rocks.  
  
"Give me one good reason to," Terrick replied coldly, tightening his grip. He backed towards the rock edge. "You come any closer and I will push her over the edge."  
  
"And what would that accomplish, you self-centered teenaged bastard?" Crichton yelled. He lunged towards Terrick and Morgan, Crais and Tauvo grabbing his arms and pulling him back.  
  
"John!" Morgan hissed through clenched teeth, as she tugged on Terrick's arm, her legs kicking as she tried to get loose.  
  
"It would be one less person I have to kill on this base!" Terrick answered. He gazed over the edge, turning sideways and inching closer to the precipice.  
  
"Terrick, let her go and we can discuss what you want," Crais reasoned. He didn't know where the Luxan was and hoped Ka D'Argo would hurry. His eyes met Morgan's in the moonlight and he could see the pure fear in them. He gut clenched as they moved closer to the ledge.  
  
"There is nothing to discuss, Father," Terrick spat. "I want nothing more than to see all of you dead. And you are not man enough to stop me!"  
  
"Terrick, there is nothing to be gained by doing this," Tauvo called, his eyes meeting Crais' briefly. "You'll only lose in the end."  
  
"You are the ones that will lose!" Terrick's mouth pursed. "My career is over because of you!"  
  
"Terrick…your mother…sent you here…to be safe," Morgan choked, struggling against him. "She didn't…want you in…the middle of this."  
  
Terrick looked down at Morgan, his eyes narrowed. "You are pathetic. And easily fooled. This resistance of yours will never succeed!"  
  
Crais drew himself up to his full height. "Well, it is nice to see that the…Peacekeepers still teach the same dren." He let Crichton go. "We are not your enemy, Terrick."  
  
"Yes you are." Tears slid down his face unbidden. "She tried. She tried to keep your criminal actions from me." Terrick swallowed. "How do think I felt when I found out that my father, a distinguished Captain, a man whose career I followed and looked up to, had lost his nerve and lost his command to half-breed Scarren scientist over a frelling human?" he screamed. Morgan gagged as he squeezed her neck tighter, her nails digging into his arms as she struggled. "You don't have the nimvoks to stop me from killing her!"  
  
"No, but I do!" D'Argo quietly answered, looming up behind Terrick and stinging him with his tongue.  
  
Terrick went down, dragging Morgan with him. She rolled away, coughing, struggling to her knees with her restrained hands, gulping in lungfuls of air. Crais, Tauvo and Crichton rushed to their sides, Crichton and Crais both trying to get to Morgan as Tauvo knelt next to his nephew.  
  
Crichton gathered Morgan up in his arms, pushing Crais away, fumbling with the restraint key Tauvo handed him. "I warned you!" he yelled, stroking Morgan's hair as Aeryn, Zhaan and Bian arrived, pulling his cousin to her feet. She shook in his arms, clinging to Crichton. He gently handed Morgan to Aeryn, and turned, swinging and punching Crais, his fist connecting with the Captain's chin. "I hope you're frelling happy!"  
  
"She continued to visit Terrick on her own accord, Crichton," Crais replied, rubbing his. "I do not want to fight you."  
  
"Too frelling late!" Crichton responded, swinging with his other fist. "You had to have it your way! You always have to be top dog on the heap!" He grabbed Crais' jacket, slamming him into a boulder, looming over him.  
  
"Stop it! Both of you!" Morgan screamed. Everyone turned and looked at her, tears streaming down her bloody face as she broke away form Aeryn. "I am so sick of this! Crais asked me to help!" She glowered at Crichton. "I wanted to help! And I thought I was. But the little…drensucker deceived me." She pounded her chest with her hand, staring at Terrick as he moaned softly, lying at D'Argo's feet, Tauvo kneeling next to him.  
  
"He deceived us all Morgan," D'Argo said softly.  
  
"Morgan, I didn't trust him. I didn't want anything to happen to you," Crichton remarked, letting go of Crais and moving towards her.  
  
"Yeah, well, I am a frelling grown woman!" She paused, staring at Crais and Crichton, sadness in her eyes. "When are the two of you going to grow up?" she finished, breaking down in Aeryn and Zhaan's arms.  
  
Tauvo approached the women. "Take her home." He looked at Crichton, Crais and D'Argo. "We'll take care of Terrick."  
  
  
  
  
  
Terrick came to slowly, the effects of D'Argo's sting finally wearing off. His head hurt and he sat up, finding himself back in the holding cell. His knuckles were still bloody from where he had beat Morgan, and he smiled.  
  
"Pleased with yourself, Officer?"  
  
Terrick looked up to find Crais leaning against the far wall in the shadows. He couldn't see his father's face but the tone of his voice was enough to send a chill up the teenager's spine. He stood up slowly, flexing his hand, his body taught, ready to spring. "I'd be pleased if she was dead. And you along with her."  
  
Crais' eyes narrowed as he slowly approached his son, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. "You would be wise to learn to hold your tongue, Terrick," he growled. Crais moved fast, backhanding the boy. "Since when did Peacekeepers make it a habit to beat on civilians?"  
  
Terrick rubbed his face, backing away from Crais. "She is not a civilian. Truth be known, she is your second-in-command." He could see the cold fury in Crais' eyes and even through all of his training, he had never seen a look more intimidating, more frightening than the one that was on his father's face.  
  
Crais pulled back and swung, knocking Terrick backwards on the ground. "You…attacked…my wife. Did you think that would…endear you to me, Terrick?" He grabbed him by the shirt, slamming him against the wall.  
  
"That trelk is an alien! She is not of our kind!" Terrick answered, scurrying away from Crais as he backhanded him again, biting his tongue as he went down. His jaw was swollen from his father's punch, his lip split.  
  
"She is closer to my kind that you will ever be!" Crais retorted, pointing at Terrick.  
  
"You turned your back on everything! You ran away instead of facing the consequences of your actions!"  
  
Crais was livid at his words. "Is that what you think?" he asked quietly, his tone filled with menace. "Is that what you were told?" He grabbed Terrick, slamming him against the wall, pinning him there, his face denches from his son. "I did not turn my back on the Peacekeepers," he hissed, one hand around his son's throat. "I was taken away from my family against my will, trained to be a Peacekeeper. I had to…claw my way through the ranks and I did everything in my power to keep my brother with me. When I saw what I believed was your uncle's death, all I wanted was revenge," he hissed through clenched teeth. "That half-breed bastard Scorpius…set me up and took everything I worked for away from me. He stole my command and my life!" Crais backed away from Terrick.  
  
Terrick stared at him, his breath heaving in his chest. "You are soft."  
  
Crais' temper finally snapped and he lunged at Terrick with a feral snarl, taking the boy in the stomach. He swung the teen around, pummeling his face. Crais slammed Terrick against the bars of the holding cell, his fist clenched in the boy's hair. "You…mean…nothing…to…me!" Crais yelled, emphasizing his words by banging Terrick's face off the bars. "And…as…far…as I am…concerned…you can…rot…in…hell!" A knife had appeared in Crais' hand and he was about to slide it across Terrick's neck when he was stopped.  
  
"Bialar! Let him go!"  
  
Crais looked through the bars at Morgan, his chest heaving in fury. She stood there, her face pale and bruised, Tauvo and Crichton with her, her hands wrapped around Crichton's arm, her eyes filled with terror, terror that was reflected in Terrick's. He let the boy loose, shoving him towards the back of the cell. "You are not my son. And you are dead to me," he simply stated as he slipped from the cell.  
  
  
  
A shadowy figure slipped from the house, a bundle in its arms, silent and sleeping. The distraction Terrick provided was perfect, although the young Peacekeeper officer was supposed to come along too. Too bad the Luxan had frelled up those plans. It didn't matter, though. The figure got what it had come after, although for some reason, he didn't particularly care for the way this whole thing was being handled. It was not right drugging an old blind woman the way he had. Or kidnapping a defenseless baby. He shook his head as he moved through the forest to rendezvous' with the cargo ship waiting for him.  
  
"Well? Did you get them?" Raseen asked imperiously an arn later as he slipped onto the ship.  
  
"I was only able to get one of them. The other was crying too loudly! Here! I hope you are satisfied." He thrust the bundle to the Captain, slipping up into the cockpit of the ship.  
  
"I'm not the one who has to be satisfied, Lt. Braca," she purred, uncovering the bundle as he eased the vessel into the atmosphere, taking care to stay out of the orbiting ships sensor range. Especially Talyn's. Braca knew they would be caught if the Leviathan realized they were not as they seemed. He heard Raseen crooning to the baby in her arms. "Oh look, a little girl. How sweet," she said bitterly. "Won't you just be the best little Peacekeeper? Mmm, we'll teach you how to hate mommy and daddy too," she snarled, stroking Suleah's cheek, her strange eyes narrowing menacingly as the baby cooed. "Oh, yes. We'll make sure you hate them."  
  
Braca shuddered in disgust, knowing that, if Crais and Morgan ever found out he was involved in the child's kidnapping, he was dead. 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
"What do you mean she's missing?" Crais growled, staring at his father in disbelief. "She's only two monens old! She could not have just got up and walked away!" He paced the small path in front of his father, the worried look on the older man's face disturbing him. Crais had walked the entire city for arns, trying to calm down from Terrick's attack. It took everything in his power not to return to the cellblock and kill his son. It had been a long time since he had allowed his anger to take control like that. And it disturbed him that Morgan was witness to it. Crais didn't know who he was angrier at: Terrick or himself.  
  
Crichton had been true to his word, not letting the Captain near his wife or son. As soon as they returned Terrick to the holding cell, Crichton went to Morgan, where she waiting in the infirmary. Every time Crais tried to get to Morgan, he was stopped by the human aiming a pulse pistol at him. Crais simply gave in, knowing that his wife would never allow her cousin to come between them. He could only imagine the grief the human would give him now. He ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
Father stood up, grasping his son by the shoulders, turning Crais to face him. "Morgan is with your mother and Tauvo has already initiated a search within the community. If she is here, Shantar and your brother will find her." He gazed down at Crais, not sure how to tell his volatile son about his mother. "Bialar, your mother was drugged," he whispered, his voice hitching slightly, his big eyes filled with worry.  
  
Crais' eyes narrowed as he broke away from his father, storming across the square towards their home. "Which almost guarantees that my daughter has already been taken off the planet. Whoever did this has gone too far! How dare they?" he snarled vehemently. "Is mother…is mother all right?" The grunt he received in affirmation from his father settled him slightly, but the gnawing in his stomach kept growing and he thought he was going to be sick. Crais burst through the door into his parent's house. "Morgan!" Crichton met him as his came down the hall and Crais pushed the human away.  
  
"Don't you think you've caused enough trouble?" Crichton growled. His blue eyes blazed in blind fury, his own anger at Terrick's attack still fueling his hostility towards Crais. Without even thinking, Crichton grabbed Crais' arm and swung the ex-Peacekeeper around to face him.  
  
Crais lashed out, taking Crichton in the gut with the palm of his hand, sending the human backwards. Crichton lurched forward, swinging back, forcing Crais backwards into the main room, tackling him as he lost his balance.  
  
Aeryn jumped from her seat on the settee, grabbing the first man she came to. She wrestled Crais away from Crichton as Father came in, clasping the human by the upper arms. "Cut it out, both of you! This will solve nothing!" She let go of Crais, the Captain rubbing his jaw. He could taste blood in his mouth and felt around with his tongue as his eyes shot daggers at the man. Aeryn stared at him. "Morgan's right. The two of you are acting like children instead of working together to find out who did this!"  
  
"It's his fault, Aeryn! He's the one that made Morgan go and talk to Terrick! Why can't any of you see that? He is the reason all of this is happening!" Crichton cried, struggling in Father's meaty grip. His eyes were wild, his body ready to spring.  
  
"What the frell is wrong with you?" Aeryn hissed, her hands propped on her hips, her eyes narrowed as she stared at Crichton.  
  
The door to the bedroom opened, silencing everyone as they turned to see Morgan. Her face was bruised, an angry red burn mark across her neck from the restraints and Terrick's arm. "I'll tell you what's wrong with him. He's always tried to protect me. We've gotten into a few scraps ourselves over it because he doesn't know when to back off," she whispered, her voice hoarse. She clutched Allan tightly to her chest, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Morgan moved straight to Crais, hiding her face in his chest as he enfolded his wife and son in his arms, glaring challengingly at Crichton.  
  
"Morgan, are you alright?" Crichton asked as Father let him go. He ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
Morgan looked up, pushing away from her husband, handing their son to him. Allan watched with wide dark eyes as his mother moved towards her cousin, cold lethal fury in her blue eyes. Crichton backed away at the look on her face. He had never seen Morgan like this before and he found that he was actually scared of her. "No, John, I'm not alright," she whispered vehemently. "I just got the hell beat out of me by my stepson, the two men most important in my life can't seem to quit fighting…" she paused, trying very hard to catch her breath, biting her lower lip. "…and now my daughter is missing." She blinked back the tears that threatened to spill over on her cheeks. Morgan reached out and pushed Crichton, backing him into the wall as she stared up at him.  
  
"Get this straight. Crais asked me to speak with Terrick." She emphasized the word asked. "I agreed to. He would've respected my wishes if I said no. But I wanted to. Me! I! So quit frelling blaming him!" She turned her steely gaze to her husband. "And you," she snarled, pointing at Crais. "Quit egging him on every time he says something you disagree with. He's as protective of me as you are. Deal with it." She looked around the room, her gaze finally settling on Father as Crais and Crichton stood in shocked silence, Aeryn simply folding her arms and waiting. "Mother is resting. She…" She sniffed. "Zhaan is with her," she finished as her face crumbled. Morgan backed up to the wall, her breath ragged in her chest as she stared at the faces around her. Everything blurred as her knees buckled beneath her and she slid to the floor, the last of her control slipping away as she banged her fists against the ground, her head against the wall. "Dammit, Crais, you promised!" she bawled. Crais moved to his wife, handing his small son to Aeryn as he slipped past. Morgan had buried her face in her drawn up knees, her shoulders shaking violently with the force of her crying.  
  
Tauvo and Shantar barged in, grim expressions on their haggard and worn faces. They had searched every dwelling, every out building, every ship. Tauvo shook his head as he sank down next to Morgan, Crais on the other side of her. He laid his hand on her shoulder, the look of anguish on his brother's face clenching Tauvo's heart. "Morgan, Suleah's no where in the city." He swallowed, turning briefly away, his own tears of pain at his niece's disappearance spilling down his face. "Communications claim that a cargo ship requested permission to depart shortly after Terrick's attack. It's the only ship that has left the planet."  
  
Morgan slowly sat up, her red-rimmed eyes filled with horror. Was Suleah on that ship? Horrific mental images flashed through her mind and she slowly stood up, brushing away Crais' hand as she turned to stare down at him. She took Allan from Aeryn, clutching him tightly to her, daring anyone to wrest him away from her. She scowled at the two brothers, backing away towards Father, letting the big man enfold her protectively, his own disgusted scowl matching Morgan's over his eldest son's immature behavior regarding Crichton. "You better find her," she whispered, her body shaking in maternal rage. "So help me, Bialar, you better find our daughter."  
  
  
  
The tension that permeated the atmosphere of Zorosa 3 was thick. News of Suleah's kidnapping spread like wildfire through the close-knit city, the women flocking to Morgan, trying to comfort the human. The only comfort she found was sitting with Mother, caring for the older woman as she recovered from the effects of the drug she had been given. Zhaan alternated with Morgan, her quiet presence soothing, none of them speaking much, the shock of Terrick's attack and Suleah's kidnapping still weighing heavily on everyone's minds.  
  
But Morgan began to get restless.  
  
She stood in their quarters on Talyn, Allan on the planet surface with Zhaan and Chiana. The Nebari woman had become quite taken with the child, allowing Morgan to maintain her work on the Leviathan gunship, as Chiana played with the even-tempered Allan. No one knew why Chiana took on the role of nanny to the little boy and Morgan's worry was that Chiana would teach him how to be a thief. That's the least of my worries, she thought to herself. Morgan's mind raced through options as she paced the room, Zorosa's moons glowing softly through the viewport. Tauvo's people had locked on to the cargo ship's trajectory, giving them a good idea of its heading.  
  
And a good idea of who had taken her daughter.  
  
Morgan began to pace, wringing her hands nervously in growing frustration. She picked up Suleah's soft baby blanket from the bed, rubbing it with her fingers. She dropped it, closing her eyes as she accessed Talyn's system. Crais refused to let her accompany them on the rescue mission, wanting her to stay with Allan. Your place is with our son right now. He needs you. Crais' angry voice still rang through her head. That argument took place took days ago, Tauvo agreeing with his brother and adding to Morgan's annoyance. Even Crichton agreed with Crais. The two men were still discussing the best way to go about retrieving Suleah. Crais had not slept since she had been kidnapped, locking himself in meetings with Shantar and the other resistance officers, avoiding his wife and everyone else. Morgan retrieved the information she wanted, clenching her jaw as she made up her mind.  
  
Talyn chirped anxiously at her. "Nothing. Don't worry about it," she answered as she dropped the blanket. The gunship could feel her anxiety and it bothered him. She retrieved her satchel from under the bed, quickly packing a change of clothing, spare pulse pistol charges and currency. "I said don't worry about it," she snapped as the gunship chattered at her. Morgan growled at Talyn's incessant questions and removed the transponder, effectively silencing the Leviathan as she placed it on the pillow. She flew the transport pod back to the surface and marched across the dark compound with purpose fueled by blind fury and maternal rage.  
  
"Morgan!" Aeryn approached the human woman, her dark hair blowing in the light breeze. "Where are you going? Talyn informed Crais that you removed the transponder."  
  
"So he sent you to find me? How noble of him," Morgan spat, pushing past the ex-Peacekeeper. "Stay out of my way Aeryn!"  
  
Aeryn grabbed her arm, and Morgan lashed out, driving her fist hard into the Sebacean's stomach, bringing her knee up as Aeryn doubled over, connecting with her chin. Aeryn fell backwards banging her head against the concrete as she slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
Morgan never even looked back to see if Aeryn was all right. She had one goal in mind and nothing was going to stop her from accomplishing it. She marched into the dark cellblock, raising her pulse pistol and aiming it at the guard. "Open the cell!" she demanded. The guard fumbled with the keys, and Morgan backhanded him, knocking him aside as she grabbed the ring and opened the cell. She aimed it at the sleeping teens head. "Get up, you piece of frelling dren!" she snarled.  
  
Terrick sat up slowly, his hands up. He noticed the crazed look on Morgan's face and knew he would be in trouble if he didn't comply with her demands. "What are you doing?" he asked quietly as Morgan pushed his jacket in his hands.  
  
"We're going for a ride." She took his arm, shoving the pulse pistol in his back as she shoved him from the cell. "I would not advise pissing me off, Terrick," she hissed as they left the cellblock. She led him past Aeryn's unconscious form towards the landing bays that housed the Prowlers.  
  
"Where are we going?" he asked as she pushed him towards his ship, quickly climbing up into the cockpit. He saw the data chip his contact left, providing the rest of the information on the resistance that he could not get out of Morgan. He smiled slyly at his good fortune. Now he didn't have to worry about breaking out of the cell. Morgan did that for him. He pocketed the chip as he slid into the command chair, his stepmother seated behind him as he initiated the start-up sequence.  
  
"Well, there is only one person I know who would want my daughter." She leaned forward, her breath hot on his neck as she pushed the pulse pistol against the back of his head. "You did know someone kidnapped my daughter, didn't you?"  
  
"The guard briefly mentioned it," Terrick snarled.  
  
"Good. You are going to take me to him."  
  
"You are under the mistaken assumption that someone would think your sniveling half-breed brats are worth something," the teenager commented snidely.  
  
"Oh, they're worth something. A bargaining chip maybe. "Why don't you tell me?"  
  
"What make's you think I know anything?" he asked softly, his voice filled with menace as he turned his head towards her. Morgan pushed the pulse pistol hard against his temple. Terrick's lips curled into a sneer and he returned his attention to the Prowler's controls, lifting the small fighter into the night sky. "Who exactly do you believe would find your children worth something?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.  
  
"Scorpius."  
  
  
  
Crais ran into their quarters on Talyn searching for Morgan, although he knew she wasn't there. "Morgan?" he called, hoping she was just being stubborn and not answering. They had found Aeryn sitting on the landing strip, holding her head a she told them what Morgan had done. Crais closed his eyes, searching the gunship in a panicked rage. He could not imagine the grief she was feeling after believing for so long that she'd never bear children, let alone two healthy ones, only to have one of them taken away. He searched again. No Morgan. His eyes narrowed slightly as they opened. Even with the privacy mode engaged, he could still feel her when she was close by. Now, he could barely feel her, as if she was far away. His gaze went to the bed and he froze, fear and rage gripping him tightly. "No!" he hissed, picking it up the transponder and Suleah's soft blanket. "Talyn! Where is she?" he screamed.  
  
The gunship refused to answer.  
  
"TALYN!"  
  
~ She left. She was going after Suleah. I tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't listen. She pulled the transponder and that's when I contacted you, ~ he vocalized, his own musical voice tinged with worry.  
  
Crais cursed colorfully, dropping the transponder and blanket. "I expressly forbade her from doing this!" He headed for the bridge. "Trace her signal."  
  
The gunship did as he was asked, torn between taking off after Morgan and waiting for Crais' instructions. ~ Crais, I believe she has Terrick with her. ~  
  
"She does, Talyn!" Crais slammed his hand on the system console, fighting to keep his temper and his own control. He opened the communications link. "Tauvo! Find Crichton and Ka D'Argo. We have another…problem."  
  
His brother's face appeared on the clamshell, for once serious with no trace of the light-hearted person he was. "What's going on? What did she do?" he simply asked.  
  
Crais closed his eyes, slowing his breathing. "She took Terrick and went after our daughter."  
  
  
  
Scorpius looked up as Raseen and Braca came in, the Captain carrying a wiggling bundle. He could tell by the look on Braca's face that the lieutenant was not happy with something as he turned his attention to Raseen.  
  
"The imbecile could only get one of them," she announced as she limped over to Scorpius, handing Suleah to the Peacekeeper scientist.  
  
"Sir, the boy…" Braca started in annoyed explanation.  
  
Scorpius held up his hand, silencing Braca as he removed the wrap from the child. She looked up at him, happy to have the offending blanket off her face, her pudgy hands reaching for Scorpius. Bright blue eyes stared at him in fascination and Scorpius gazed down at her, smiling. "Oh, aren't you the little vixen," he whispered. He settled her in the crook of his arm as he removed the blanket.  
  
"I told the idiot that you would not be happy with the one child, but he refused to go back for the boy," Raseen snarled, clasping her hands at the small of her back, ignoring Braca.  
  
"One of the children is enough," Scorpius answered, directing his remark to Raseen. "It will be better this way, because the boy will still give them a false feeling of hope and security." He looked up at her, his eyes narrowing. "Do you have a problem with that, Captain?"  
  
Raseen slowly pulled herself up straighter. "No sir," she answered sharply. She wanted nothing more than to destroy Crais and his alien wife and knew that the unexplained disappearance of both children would have crippled them.  
  
Scorpius noticed the smug glance Braca threw in her direction. "Good. You are dismissed." He watched as Raseen reached out for Suleah. "No. She will remain with me. I want to see just how bright she is."  
  
Raseen's face grew dark. "Sir, she is barely two monens old," she protested. She wanted the child. Raseen wanted control over Suleah.  
  
Scorpius canted his head at her. "And she would have already been in training had she born into the Peacekeepers. I want to gauge for myself her intelligence so that we can properly place her," he reminded. "You are dismissed." Raseen glared at him angrily and turned on one foot, marching from the room. Scorpius looked at Braca expectantly.  
  
"Permission to speak freely, sir?"  
  
"By all means, Lieutenant," the scientist answered, sitting down behind his console. He sat Suleah before him, studying the half-human, half-Sebacean child as she grabbed his nose and squeezed.  
  
"Sir, I do not trust Captain Raseen and I protest to the kidnapping of an innocent child. It is one thing to be born into Peacekeeper service or even conscripted. But this…" Braca shook his head, thinking back to his own childhood before joining the Peacekeepers. For the first time in his life, Braca saw hope for a better future in the small child before him. Crais had been a good commander and he had been good to Braca. The lieutenant wouldn't have wished the pain of loosing a child on even his worst enemy, let alone a man he once respected. He swallowed, waiting for Scorpius' response. Braca figured he would be facing a firing squad in the morning.  
  
Scorpius looked at him as he gently extricated his nose from Suleah's grip. "I do not trust her either and I am not in total agreement with Captain Raseen's methods. But her plan has merit." He peered at Braca, wondering why he was so concerned with Suleah's safety. "Morgan and Terrick are already on route to the base." He stood up, picking up the baby and handing her to Braca. He lowered his voice, his eyes narrowing. "Raseen has it out for Morgan and I would not put it past her to harm the child." He lifted his chin. "Make sure Suleah Crais is guarded at all times. I do not want her in any danger."  
  
Braca's eyes widened at Scorpius' words. "Sir?" he asked in confusion as he tried to loosen Suleah's grip from his hair.  
  
The scientist returned to his desk. "If anything happens to her," he started, pointing at the baby, "I am holding you responsible."  
  
  
  
Crichton stared at Crais and Tauvo, his mouth open in shock as he shook his head. Morning was fast approaching and they still had gotten nowhere. "What the hell was she thinking?"  
  
Tauvo sighed, rubbing his temple. He gazed at his brother, who leaned his head on his folded arms, his breathing soft and even in exhausted sleep. "I suppose she was thinking of her daughter," he replied tiredly. He leaned back in the chair, rubbing his eyes. "You yourself said you didn't know how she was going to act once her hormones kicked in. I suppose they just kicked in a little later than expected."  
  
"Where is Allan?" Aeryn asked. She held an ice pack to the back of her head, the goose egg there hurting more than her chin.  
  
"Zhaan and Chiana took him to Moya," Tauvo answered.  
  
Crichton leaned his head on his fist. "Do we have any idea where she went? Or are we still in the dark about who kidnapped Suleah?"  
  
Rygel chose that moment to float in, quietly listening to the conversation. He gazed over the three men in the room and his eyes met Aeryn's, the guilt at not saying anything sooner weighing heavily on him. "I saw who took the baby," he simply announced.  
  
Crichton turned slowly in his chair, Crais' head rising as he glared at the Dominar. "Care to enlighten us, Buckwheat?" Crichton asked softly.  
  
Rygel floated closer to the table, keeping Tauvo in between himself and the very unstable Captain. "It was dark and I could be mistaken, but I was on my way to the party…"  
  
Crichton stood up, his chair falling backwards with a loud clang as he grabbed Rygel by the ears, lifting him from the sled throne. The little Dominar kicked at him. "Out with it you frelling muppet! Who took Suleah?"  
  
"Ow! That hurts!" Rygel yelled as he wiggled in his grasp.  
  
"It will hurt more if I get a hold of you," Crais growled.  
  
"It was Braca!"  
  
Crichton dropped him as Crais stood up. The two men looked at each other, their earlier disagreements momentarily forgotten. "Which means…" Crichton fell silent.  
  
"She went after Scorpius," Crais finished.  
  
  
  
Morgan popped the canopy of the Prowler, easing herself down the side of the small ship, right into the waiting hands of three Peacekeepers. They quickly restrained her hands as Terrick climbed down, tugging the flight gloves from his hands. "She is to be taken to Scorpius," he announced authoritatively.  
  
The guards marched her through the corridors of the scientist's new base, leaving her in a well-appointed room to wait. Braca entered and approached them, gazing at Morgan in surprise. The small and feisty human woman looked tired, although her eyes smoldered. "Captain Morgan Crais. What a delightful surprise."  
  
"Well, at least you got the name right," she quipped, turning to face the lieutenant. "Can the sweet talk, Braca. I want my daughter back," Morgan snapped.  
  
"I do not believe you are in any position to be demanding anything." Terrick stated, gazing down his nose at her, handing Braca a data chip. "That contains the rest of the information on their base."  
  
Braca nodded. "Good. Scorpius will be pleased with this."  
  
Morgan's eyes narrowed in disgust. "You frelling bastard. You frelling turn-coat bastard, son-of-a-bitch!" she screamed, launching herself at Terrick. "You planned on selling us out all along!"  
  
Terrick simply gazed at Morgan. "You honestly thought those little heart-to- heart chats of ours meant anything to me?" He laughed, stepping away from her as she neared. "You fell right into my trap, making it easier for me to get away from your pathetic little resistance." He scowled at her, turning away. "You're as stupid as my father!"  
  
The two Peacekeepers that had escorted them there grabbed a hold of Morgan, dragging her kicking and fighting away from Terrick as the door opened again and Scorpius walked in. He looked down at Morgan, who had been forced to her knees. "Morgan! What a delight it is to see you," he commented. He knelt down before her, taking her chin in his leather-bound hand. "I understand you came here on your own accord. I don't usually get visitors." He smiled up at Terrick. "And you have met Crais' son. Braca, please see that Officer Crais is made comfortable." He waited until the two men left, leaving Morgan alone with him and guards. He gazed at her, then dismissed the guards as well with a wave of his hand. Scorpius returned his attention to Morgan, his eyes boring into her. "I know what you want," he said softly.  
  
"Where is she?" Morgan asked, her voice cracking in fear.  
  
"Safe. For now." He released Morgan's chin and pulled her into a standing position. He regarded her, turning away, clenching his hand. "Is she worth that much to you?" he asked conversationally, pouring a glass of raslak.  
  
Morgan swallowed. "I would not have come here if she wasn't, Scorpius." She watched the scientist as he drank, licking her lips, her own throat parched and dry. "You owe me."  
  
His eyes widened at her words. "Really? I thought our score card was even."  
  
"Far from it. I didn't kill you on the research base, did I?" she answered, her voice cracking.  
  
Scorpius looked at her, his head tilted. He had to admit, she had guts. He walked back to her, leaning towards her menacingly. "She is a beautiful child, Morgan, with your unique eyes," he commented conversationally, watching the emotions pass across her face. "And bright too," he added, "for one so young." His voice hardened. "Is she worth your life?" he asked softly.  
  
Morgan drew on everything Crais had taught her and looked up at him, their eyes locking. She was beginning to doubt her own sanity in coming here. Scorpius would never willingly give Suleah back. It was all she could do not to back away. "Yes."  
  
Scorpius nodded, slowly walking around her. He stopped, leaning forward, his breath rustling her hair. He reached out, tucking the strands behind her ear, running his gloved finger over the tender flesh of her exposed neck. "I don't want to hurt you, you understand that, right?" he hissed softly. He laid his hands on her shoulders, applying just enough pressure to keep her from moving, asserting his authority.  
  
Morgan swallowed, shivering in fear at his touch as she nodded. The tables had been turned on her, thanks to Terrick and Scorpius was now completely in control.  
  
He nodded, moving closer, his lips almost touching her ear, his grip tightening as she shook. "Is Suleah's life worth sitting in the chair and giving me the worm hole formula?"  
  
A single tear slipped from Morgan's eye as she hung her head. "Yes." 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Morgan stared at the gleaming Aurora chair, her heart in her throat. Scorpius refused to take any chances. This human woman knew his cooling unit was his most vulnerable spot, so he made sure her hands were restrained before her as she was led through the base to this room. Welcome to my parlor said the spider to the fly, she thought. The scientist wrapped his arm around her shoulders, making her skin crawl as she tried to pull away from him, his arm simply tightening, holding her close.  
  
"There is nothing to be afraid of, Morgan," he purred. "We discussed how this works and it is only painful if you fear it and fight me."  
  
It doesn't hurt! Honest, Harvey here can make the chair wonderful! Crichton's words from her nightmare came to mind and she cringed. "I…want to see my daughter first," she hissed, trying to strengthen her resolve.  
  
He had treated her like an honored guest over the last few days, trying very hard to gain her trust until she was ready to give him the formula. The Peacekeeper scientist had admitted to Morgan that he respected the human woman, wondering it they could have been colleagues if circumstances had been different. Scorpius glanced down at her, dropping his arm. "Alright. If it will make you cooperate," he agreed reluctantly. He led her over to a darkened window, motioning to one of the technicians. The window lightened and Morgan stepped up to it.  
  
On the other side of the glass was Suleah, being held by none other than Jira Raseen. Morgan splayed her hands on the glass, her eyes wide with fear as she watched Raseen pace across the room holding Suleah out at arm's length. The Peacekeeper Captain was talking to her, although Morgan couldn't hear what she was saying. Raseen walked over to the window and Morgan made her way down to stand across form her, her lower lip quivering. She held the baby out, the child's blue eyes wide as she studied the glass. Tears slipped down Morgan's cheeks, her heart breaking at not being able to hold her little girl.  
  
"She can't see you, Morgan," Scorpius whispered, leaning against her and splaying his own leather-gloved hands beside hers. "She is quite the little one, you know. And she has displayed an unusual intelligence." Morgan gazed at him briefly. "Oh yes, I had her tested based on our standards. She could be special ops or even…" he paused, a calculating smile creasing his face. "…a councilman."  
  
"I want to hold her," Morgan claimed, her voice cracking with emotion, tracing Suleah's face with her finger on the glass. The child started to cry and Raseen turned the baby around, her face dark with anger as she shook Suleah, before replacing the crying child in the crib. "No!" Morgan screamed, pounding on the glass. "No!"  
  
Braca watched, turning his head away as Morgan looked through the glass, her anguish clearly displayed on her face. She would've clawed her way through the glass if she could. How could Scorpius do this, he wondered. Things were spiraling out of control very quickly as he watched the human woman sink to her knees sobbing. Raseen would kill Suleah given the first chance she got, especially if she could do it while Morgan was watching. Braca felt nausea at the thought of that beautiful child in Raseen's hands. He peered at Morgan and realized that he truly did not have anything against this human woman and she didn't deserve this.  
  
Scorpius gently lifted Morgan back to her feet, turning her to face him as he cradled her in his arms, stroking her hair. "There, there," he soothed. "You can hold her soon enough. All you have to do is give me the formula." He cupped her chin in his hand, lifting her face so that she could look at him, applying enough pressure to keep Morgan from turning away. "Now, shall we get started?" he asked, his voice growing colder. He led Morgan, shaking uncontrollably with dread and rage, to the chair, motioning for Braca.  
  
Braca leaned over her, removing the restraints and securing her in the chair. His eyes met Morgan's and he lifted his chin in defiance as she glared at him with hatred. He stepped back, finishing the job of securing her in Scorpius' torture machine, lowering the main device over her head as the scientist motioned to the technician to begin.  
  
Scorpius stood opposite Braca, one hand balancing himself as he gazed at Morgan. "Relax and it will be over with shortly." With the slightest nod of his head, he signaled the tech.  
  
Morgan screamed as Scorpius began to delve for the formula. Images displayed before her, scenes from her life. Scorpius gave her no quarter, starting from the earliest memories he could find, stopping at an image of her parents. They were outside and he recognized Jack Crichton speaking with her parents, a little boy chasing Morgan around the yard with a water pistol.  
  
"Mommy and Daddy?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yes," she managed to choke.  
  
He looked at the little boy. "John, I take it. Mmm, a little imp no doubt."  
  
Morgan half-chuckled, half-sobbed in response.  
  
Scorpius tilted his head as the images began to flow again, watching her life as if it was a movie, learning very quickly how vulnerable the human race truly was. He stopped at another scene, one that contained Crichton. It was the night before he launched, the night he broke quarantine. "The two of you don't take orders well, do you?" he chuckled, listening to the conversation between her and her cousin on the pier.  
  
"You don't know the…half of it," she replied. She was dizzy, the spinning of the chair disturbing her equilibrium.  
  
The scenes shifted again and Scorpius found the one memory Morgan hoped he would never find, the one recollection she tried so hard to forget. Tears flowed freely down her face as she watched the night she tried to take her own life after her parents died. She held a pistol to her head, staring at herself in the mirror of a dark room, the only light from a candle on the stand. He watched as she moved it to her open mouth, her eyes glazed and red from crying. The image ended as she laid the pistol aside, hiding her face as she broke down. Scorpius gazed at her questioningly. "What stopped you?" he asked quietly.  
  
Morgan's lower lip quivered. "The chance that John was still alive."  
  
He looked up at Braca, a calculating expression on his face. He never said another word as he continued, Morgan fighting to urge to scream. He continued without mercy, delving deeper into her psyche, discovering the things that she held most dear. Crichton. Her best friends, Kira and DK. Her uncle Jack. Crais. The children. Tauvo. Everything was displayed before him in stark and harsh color.  
  
And Scorpius discovered things about Morgan Langtree Crais that no one else knew. He found the scared woman behind the veneer of toughness she maintained, her timidity when she was alone, the way she cried in wonder at night when she stared at Crais' sleeping form. All of it information he could use against her to get what he wanted. An evil smile crossed his twisted face as he realized he could use what he was showing her to break her down. None of them would want the empty and twisted shell he would return. He nodded to the technician.  
  
Morgan watched as her life sped faster before them, displaying scenes from the first few monens she had been there. Scorpius slowed the probing when he came to the time they had returned to Earth. He watched as she blew away another human and cruelly explained her actions to Kira. "My, my," he whispered. "We have a dark side."  
  
She shook her head slightly in denial. "No. No…he…would've killed them," Morgan exclaimed softly.  
  
Scorpius gazed at her, reaching out to wipe the spit that dribbled down her chin, her face pale, sweat beaded on her forehead and upper lip. "Are you sure of that?" he asked patiently.  
  
Morgan found herself staring at him. Would that MP have killed them that night? She looked at the man on the screen, realizing that he couldn't have been much older than her. "Would he have let them go? Questions invaded her mind and she couldn't silence them. "Stop it! Stop this!" She struggled against her restraints, wanting the torture to end as she realized her mistake. By trying to save her daughter, she was giving Scorpius the means to attack Earth.  
  
"Sir, she has thrown up a mental block," the tech announced, looking at the Peacekeeper.  
  
Scorpius moved to stand in front of Morgan, leaning close to her. "Your daughter's life is at stake," he hissed cruelly. "Do not force me to hurt you, Morgan."  
  
Morgan swallowed, the room spinning faster. She felt herself getting ready to pass out and mustered up a defiant smile. "You won't hurt her," she spat. "Because if you do…you'll never get the formula, you sorry…half- breed…psycho bastard."  
  
"We shall see," he answered, watching as her eyes rolled back in her head, sightless with unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
Talyn banked around the asteroid, chirping wildly at Crais. "Yes, I know Talyn. The asteroid field is dangerous, but somewhere on the other side of it is Morgan."  
  
Tauvo stepped up to his brother, laying a hand on the older man's shoulder. "You need to get some rest, Bialar," he said softly.  
  
Crais turned dark angry eyes on his younger brother. "Not until my wife and daughter are safe."  
  
Tauvo turned away with a frustrated sigh, walking off the gunship's bridge. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he leaned against the bulkhead. They had been searching for over a weeken for Scorpius' base with no luck. They had left Moya on the other side of the asteroid field, her crew and the Leviathan insisting on going with them to find Morgan.  
  
Shantar stepped up to his commanding officer. "Still no luck?"  
  
Tauvo shook his head. "He's going to pass out from exhaustion before long. Bialar can only take so much."  
  
Shantar nodded in agreement. "Traversing through this asteroid field is definitely not one of his better ideas.  
  
The two men moved through the corridors towards the galley. "My brother does not think straight where Morgan is concerned." He chuckled ruefully. "I never expected to see him like this, not in my entire life."  
  
Shantar sat at the table, laying his pulse pistol down on it. He stood his forefinger on the table and spun the weapon around it. "What? Out of control or smitten with a woman?"  
  
Tauvo grabbed the pistol away from Shantar. "Both."  
  
  
  
Morgan let out a silent scream as Scorpius strengthened the probe on the chair. No matter how hard she tried, she simply couldn't give him the formula. Mental blocks popped up at every turn, frustrating the scientist as she struggled against the restraints, kicking her feet as much as she could, trying to loosen the bindings around them. Scorpius growled in anger as he paced the room, stopping as he stared at her.  
  
"Braca, in my quarters there is a set of data chips marked with Morgan's name. Get them," he sneered, his fist clenching as he gazed at her. She was not going to deprive him of the formula. Little did any of them know that he had already sent Suleah to a different base, refusing Morgan's pleas to see her daughter. The child's intelligence tests scored so high that Scorpius knew the girl would be a protégé. He never intended on giving her back to her parents, planning on training the child himself. But Morgan didn't need to know that.  
  
Braca walked back into the chamber, handing Scorpius the chips as requested. "What are you going to do?" he asked softly, his skin crawling at Morgan's inane mumblings.  
  
"I'm going to break her and get that formula. I want to try a little experiment. Something new," he hissed, his voice deepening as his anger swelled at Morgan's stubbornness. He handed the data chips to the technician. "This one first when I tell you."  
  
Braca followed him. "Aren't you afraid…"  
  
The scientist's menacing glare silenced the Peacekeeper and Scorpius marched back over to the platform, grinning down at the obstinate human woman. He turned back to the images on the display, his head cocked, something unusual catching his attention. "Go back," he demanded.  
  
Braca looked in curiosity, stepping up to get a closer view, listening. "Aw c'mon Crais. You can't tell me you're not even the slightest bit curious!" It was Morgan saying the words, but Crais' mouth moving. His eyes grew wide and they met Scorpius', both men turning to gaze curiously at Morgan. "You had a run in with a Halosian ship?" Braca asked incredulously. He had heard about the effects the Halosian's weapons had on some ships. Morgan never answered. She stared wide-eyed at the screen, tears streaming down her sweat soaked face, a stupid grin on her face.  
  
"Enough of this," Scorpius snarled. He reached out, taking Morgan's hand and removing the golden wedding band from her finger, handing it to Braca. "This will be a reminder to her of everything that has happened since she came to the Uncharted Territories. Lose it. I want absolutely nothing to fix what I am about to do."  
  
"Which is sir?" Braca asked, taking the ring from the scientist.  
  
Scorpius' eyes narrowed. "Show her what really happened," he answered evilly.  
  
Braca looked at the band, licking his lips. Scorpius had picked and pried through every memory and thought in Morgan's brain to no avail, forcing Braca to stand by and watch. His stomach churned in disgust at what he was doing to her, desperately trying to break the human woman's spirit, realizing just how far Scorpius would go to get the wormhole formula. He slid the band in his pocket, forgetting it as Terrick walked into the room.  
  
"You wanted to see me sir?" Terrick asked haughtily. A smug grin creased his face at the sight of Morgan in the Aurora chair, slack jawed and drooling.  
  
Scorpius looked at the young Peacekeeper, his eyes narrowing. "In the time you spent with Morgan and your father, what did you observe?"  
  
Terrick approached the platform, stepping up onto it, coming within denches of Scorpius. "He's protective of her. And he loves her," Terrick answered. He looked at Morgan, the glazed expression on her face sending a shiver up his spine as he studied her, the smug expression on his face disappearing.  
  
"Something the matter, Officer?" Scorpius asked, cocking his head towards Terrick. He had seen something pass across the young man's face, unsure what it was he had observed.  
  
Terrick turned back to his superior officer. "No. No sir," Terrick answered quickly. A little too quickly.  
  
"Good." He looked at the technician. "Begin."  
  
Terrick and Braca watched the monitor as Scorpius knelt next to Morgan, whispering to her. "He's a murderer, Morgan. You do realize that don't you?" She stared soundlessly at the images Scorpius displayed, showing her how he killed Lt. Teeg. "He has lied to you. He has lied to John." He watched the emotions play across her face and smiled sinisterly as he showed her Tauvo entering Crais' quarters as Teeg slid to the floor.  
  
Braca watched the images passing across the display, his eyes narrowing slightly. What he was showing her were lies, things in Crais' career that never happened. The lieutenant realized what the scientist was doing and he clenched his hands behind his back.  
  
"You never married him. And he still wants to kill your cousin. He wants to hurt him, Morgan, just like he hurt you," Scorpius continued.  
  
A guard walked in the room, snapping to attention. "Sir, we have just received a priority message from Admiral Logia. He is demanding you make contact with him immediately." Scorpius stood up, motioning for Braca and Terrick to follow him, leaving Morgan under the techs watchful eye.  
  
The only problem was, Raseen entered the room as soon as the others left, firing her pulse pistol one time and killing the tech. She walked over to the console, swiping away the data chips and sending the Aurora chair into high gear. Morgan's scream echoed through the room as Raseen stepped up to her, jumping up onto the platform, her face denches from Morgan as she awkwardly leaned towards the human woman. "Well, look what I have here," she whispered evilly. Morgan's eyes darted back and forth in uncontrollable fear. Raseen had been observing Scorpius' reprogramming tactics the entire time, unbeknownst to the scientist, and decided to add a few things of her own. "Crais never loved you. He never loved Sulan. We planned this," she continued, standing up and heading back to the control console. "Oh, yes. On the gammak base. You didn't hear the whole conversation." She pushed one button and then another. "And now I get to watch you die."  
  
"I think not."  
  
Raseen turned at Braca's voice, her hand poised over the panel at the sight of the pulse pistol in his hand. "What do you want Lieutenant?" she snapped irritably.  
  
"I want you to back away from the console." He took one step towards her, glancing quickly at Morgan. The human woman had passed out and Braca was thankful for that. The chair couldn't do any damage if she was unconscious. Braca wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He had followed Scorpius to his chambers, standing outside waiting, listening as Morgan's tortured screams echoed through the corridors, sensing something wasn't right as he ordered Terrick to remain and wait for Scorpius. "I wonder how Terrick would feel if he knew you murdered his mother?" Braca commented casually. He heard the teen's footsteps behind him as he tried very hard not to be heard. Well, if he really wants to be a part of what I am about to do, then he should know the truth, Braca thought.  
  
"I did no such thing even though she helped these traitors and was one herself!" Raseen screamed in anger. "She died when the ceiling collapsed on us."  
  
Braca raised his eyebrows, tilting his head slightly. "Really? Then how do you explain the knife we found buried hilt deep into her chest when Scorpius removed your shattered body from the rubble?" he asked.  
  
Her eyes grew wide when she realized that Braca had been there the day she was found. Raseen had been so exhausted with fever and pain that she only remembered seeing Scorpius. She lunged towards the control panel, stopping up short when she came face to face with Terrick.  
  
"You killed her?" he said softly in disbelief, the rest of his world shattering around him. All this time he had blamed Morgan and his father for Sulan's death when it had really been his commanding officer that did it. Terrick realized that what Morgan told him had been the truth. "You were the one who killed my mother?" He walked towards her. "You lied to me."  
  
"I was trying to protect you, Terrick. You had potential," Raseen protested. "You're mother was the leader of the resistance movement against us."  
  
Terrick shook his head, his dark eyes narrowing. "No. Now I understand. It's not a resistance movement against the Peacekeepers. It's a resistance movement against everything we have come to represent."  
  
Braca saw the Captain flick her wrist. He had spent more than enough time with her over the last monens to know she carried as concealed weapon. He looked at Morgan's still body, felt her wedding band in his pocket, saw the look of shocked disappointment on Terrick's face. The teen's words hit home and Braca knew what had to be done. The resistance needed strong people like Morgan and Crais to lead it. Strong people like Terrick and himself. He gently depressed the pulse pistol's trigger and fired.  
  
Captain Jira Raseen's eyes widened in shock as she fell backwards onto the floor, dead.  
  
  
  
Crais stood next to Crichton in the landing bay as the other gunship floated calmly next to Talyn and Moya. They had received word of the ship breaking orbit after a riot broke out on Scorpius' base approximately two weekens before, leaving the two men to wonder what had happened.  
  
And who was on the ship.  
  
The ex-Peacekeeper had been smart, taking Morgan's suggestion of rigging the ship so that if it ever recognized a preset bio-signature, it would immediately starburst to a designated rendezvous'' point. Crais never planned on allowing the second gunship to remain in Scorpius' custody. He had intended on freeing it when they attacked the base and removing the coding he had implanted in to self-destruct if Scorpius tried to use the second gunship in battle. Someone saved him the trouble of freeing it.  
  
"Still no communication from the other ship, but a transport pod has launched," Tauvo commented as he stepped up next to his brother, Shantar flanking Crichton. "Although, since the two of you are already down here, you knew that."  
  
Crais looked at Tauvo. "The advantages of a neural transponder," he calmly remarked, his hand going to his pulse pistol. He waited, noticing that Crichton, Tauvo and Shantar were already armed, Talyn's cannon aimed at the door as it slowly opened.  
  
The four men stared in shock as Braca slowly walked through, his chin held high in defiance as he stopped. "Captain Crais. Commander Crichton," Braca said nervously, his eyes locked with Crais. "I believe…" he swallowed, clasping his hands behind his back. "I believe I have something that you want." He turned, motioning behind him.  
  
"And that would be?" Crais' asked coldly, his Peacekeeper attitude firmly in place, even though his heart raced in his chest with hope.  
  
Terrick stepped through the door, Morgan's unconscious body in his arms.  
  
Shantar and Tauvo moved forward taking Braca into custody. "Talyn, please inform Pilot that we need two cells on Moya for some prisoners," Crais said, frozen in place at the sight of Morgan. "And let Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan know that her assistance would be appreciated." Crichton carefully took his cousin from Terrick as the others cuffed him as well.  
  
Braca turned and looked at Crais, his eyes narrowed. "So, Captain. Who is the consummate Peacekeeper now?" 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Morgan came to with a start, extremely disoriented and confused. She stood up quickly, fighting the wave of dizziness that threatened to drop her back to the steelskin deck, her eyes searching the cell she was in. She didn't know where she was and she marched to the door, wrapping her hands around the vaguely familiar grill. "Hey!" she yelled, shaking at the door. "Let me out of here!"  
  
Crichton ran towards the cell at his cousin's voice. He had been on his way to see her when she cried out. "She's awake!" he yelled behind him as he skidded to a halt before her, a grin on his face. "You are a sight for sore eyes," he whispered, reaching out to stroke her face.  
  
"John? What are you doing here? What is going on? Where am I?" Morgan asked, backing away from him as he unlocked the cell. The paleness of her face and confusion in her eyes startled him.  
  
Crichton looked at her as he walked in slowly, observing her. She had been unconscious for nearly two days, ranting incoherently in her sleep. Both Braca and Terrick told them that she had eaten on the gunship, slipping in and out of exhausted sleep and unconsciousness as the ship carried them to the preset meeting point. "Morgan you're on Moya. Don't you remember?" he asked, reaching out to her.  
  
Morgan looked at him confused. "I remember coming after you and…being brought aboard some ship." She shook her head, grinding the heels of her hands into her eyes as she turned around. "I can't think. Everything is……jumbled up in my head. I…"  
  
"Morgan?" Crais said softly standing in the cell's doorway, Tauvo and Zhaan behind him. He gazed at his wife, wanting to draw her into his arms and wipe away the haunted look in her eyes. Crais took a step towards her.  
  
She screamed, backing away from him, pulling Crichton in front of her, clasping his shirt as she shook in panic. "Stay away from me!"  
  
Crichton turned around, gently taking her by the wrists as she looked up at him. "Morgan what's the matter with you?"  
  
She looked up at her cousin in stark terror. "He…I saw him hurt you. I saw him beating on Terrick and then on me!" Tears streamed down her face. "He's a murderer and he's gonna kill you!" she screamed.  
  
Crichton peered over his shoulder at Crais, then back to his cousin. "Morgan, get a grip." He grasped her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. Blue eyes met blue as she shuddered against Crichton. "Hey, listen to me. Crais never hurt you. He never beat you. Calm down." Crichton licked his lips, smiling reassuringly. "Don't you know who he is?"  
  
Morgan trembled, her whole body shaking like a leaf. "He's a Peacekeeper and he wants to kill you."  
  
"No." Crichton shook his head. "No, Morgan." He canted his head towards her. "Crais isn't a Peacekeeper anymore. He hasn't been for a long time. Crais is your husband. Don't you remember?" Tears welled up in the corners of Crichton's eyes as he stared at Morgan. This was not the cousin he knew. Morgan had left a strong, independent woman who was fiercely in love with his former nemesis and returned with her spirit shattered to pieces.  
  
Morgan peered at Crais over Crichton's shoulder, her blue eyes wide. "No. No. NO!!" She broke down into terrified sobs, hiding her face in Crichton's chest. He enfolded her in his arms, burying his own tear- streaked face in her hair.  
  
"What did he do to you?" Crais whispered in horror. He turned away, striding down the corridor towards the cell they had locked Braca in. "What did he do to her?" he yelled as he walked through the door, pointing down the corridor. He grabbed Braca by the jacket, slamming him against the bulkhead. "He put her in the chair, didn't he? Answer me!"  
  
Braca looked at Crais, his face a pasty white. "Yes, Captain. Scorpius said he was trying something new with the chair. I…tried…to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen." Braca swallowed as Crais slammed him against the wall again.  
  
"You…had…better…start talking, Braca!" Crais yelled, drawing Zhaan and Tauvo to his cell.  
  
"Scorpius…tried to…reprogram her mind…She wouldn't…give him the formula." Braca's teeth rattled in his head as Crais slammed against the wall again. "He…wanted…to break…her."  
  
"By the Goddess," Zhaan whispered.  
  
Braca wrapped his hands around Crais' wrists. "As…soon as I…realized what he…was doing, I…got Morgan out of there…Terrick helped…after I…killed Raseen…She…too was…poisoning Morgan's…mind."  
  
Crais dropped Braca, his breathing labored. "Why?"  
  
"As I said, Morgan was fighting him." Braca pulled himself up straight. "Even though she wanted to give him the formula, she couldn't. Something stopped her." He swallowed nervously at the look of absolute rage in Crais' eyes. "We took the fastest ship available to get Morgan away from him before he could kill her."  
  
"It's true Father," Terrick said softly from the opposite cell. His own eyes were haunted, the Peacekeeper attitude faded as he gazed upon his father and uncle. "Scorpius wanted her to hate you so that he had a pawn in his sick and twisted game."  
  
Crais stared at each of them, feeling like a fist was squeezing his heart. He swallowed hard. "Well…he succeeded, didn't he." He marched from the cell, disappearing around the corner.  
  
  
  
Crais walked onto Talyn's bridge and stopped, his mind numb as he gazed around the quiet Leviathan. Even the gunship was shocked at Morgan's behavior, having seen everything through Crais' eyes. All either of them had thought about was getting Morgan and Suleah back. And now that Morgan was safe, she was farther from them than before. Braca had found out where Suleah was after Terrick discovered the child was gone as they were making their escape and Crais wondered if the lieutenant was telling the truth even though in the back of his mind Crais knew Braca had always been honest to a fault.  
  
He sank to his knees, the pain in his heart finally overwhelming the ex- Peacekeeper. Crais closed his eyes, his shoulders shaking violently as he sobbed, leaning forward to rest his head on the deck as an anguished scream ripped from his throat. Crais had no idea how long he stayed there, looking up when a soft, cool hand landed lightly on his neck above his transponder. His eyes were puffy, red rimmed as he gazed at Zhaan's serene face. "I will never get her back, Zhaan. She's gone from me."  
  
Zhaan leaned back and reached out, cupping Crais' cheek. "She's confused, Crais. Scorpius tortured her and tried to break her, but you must have faith that Morgan is in there somewhere. You must believe that," she soothed. "It will take time."  
  
Tears streamed freely from his eyes. "I've lost my daughter and now my wife." He swallowed. "I need her Zhaan. I want my strong, feisty, human wife back," he whispered through clenched teeth. "I need her. We…" he paused, closing his eyes before continuing, the pain wrenching his heart. "Talyn, our son and I need her." He looked at Zhaan. "I never realized how much until I thought I lost her on the gammak base. And now…" Crais closed his eyes again, the emotions overtaking him as tears drenched his face. Zhaan pulled her former captor into her embrace, stroking his hair as he stopped fighting the emotions that welled up inside of him, allowing the grief and anger run its course.  
  
  
  
Crichton paced Moya's corridors, chewing his thumbnail, feeling as helpless as Crais. He was the only one besides Zhaan that Morgan would let near her. There was something about the Delvian woman that calmed his cousin. Crichton wandered into the cellblock, finding Stark standing outside of Morgan's cell, watching her. Terrick and Braca had been taken to the surface as soon as they arrived at Zorosa 3, Shantar making sure the two men were in guarded custody until Crais figured out what to do with them. Crichton stopped, gazing down at her, lying curled up in the corner, restlessly sleeping. "Hey Poptop, he sighed, leaning against the cell door. They all agreed the holding cell was the safest place for her after she had a fit of violent rage when Crais came to see her earlier. "She talk to you?"  
  
Stark shook his head, the Bannik gazing sadly at her. "She hasn't said a word. She usually just sits there rocking back and forth, back and forth."  
  
Morgan moaned in her sleep, her head tossing on the pillow as she began to thrash wildly on the cot.  
  
"Shit!" Crichton muttered. "Pilot! Open the door!" he yelled.  
  
Zhaan and Crais jogged down the corridor at Pilot's alert, arriving as the door slid open, Crichton and Crais moving to Morgan. "C'mon, Dorothy! Wake up! You're back in Kansas," Crichton urged as she sat up, her eyes still wild.  
  
Crais took her in his arms. "Morgan, please!"  
  
Morgan's eyes were filled with blind terror, whether from the dream or from being held by her husband, Crichton couldn't determine. She lashed out at Crais, slapping his face as she screamed. "Get away from me, murderer!" She clawed at him, her nails raking across his stubbled cheek as she shoved him away with a feral growl. Morgan pushed past them all, taking off down the corridor like a frightened animal, running right into Aeryn.  
  
The ex-Peacekeeper caught the distraught human, pinning her against the bulkhead. "Crichton!" she called as Morgan struggled against her hold, kicking Aeryn in the shin. Aeryn turned her around, wrapping one arm around Morgan's neck, holding tightly as Morgan curled her hands around Aeryn's arm, grunting as she tried to break free of the Sebacean's hold. She kicked out as Crichton came forward, her booted foot taking him in the groin. Crichton went down with a gasp of pain as Morgan turned her head, sinking her teeth into Aeryn's arm. She bolted away as soon as the ex- Peacekeeper released her, ducking under D'Argo's outstretched arm as he came up the corridor to help.  
  
The whole ship had been alerted to Morgan's fit of panicked agitation and Crais took off after her, sandwiching his wife between himself and Tauvo as his brother came from the opposite direction. It took both of them to hold her, dragging her kicking and screaming back to the holding cell.  
  
"Zhaan, we must sedate her," Crais yelled, jerking his head to the side as Morgan spit on him. Tauvo and Crais wrestled her back into the cell, the door sliding closed with a clang of finality. He made the mistake of leaning against the door, Morgan's arm slipping through the grill and wrapping tightly around his neck.  
  
"I'll kill him" she spat, grasping her wrist with the other hand and squeezing. She was out of control.  
  
"Get…her…off…of…me!" Crais choked, his eyes wide in worry as she tried to cut off his circulation.  
  
Morgan growled as D'Argo grasped her hand, using his strength to pull her arm from around Crais' neck. She slipped back into the cell, her eyes darting around as she sunk in the corner, curled into a ball.  
  
Crais rubbed his neck, panting, as he leaned against his brother, all of them staring at Morgan in shock, wondering what to do next.  
  
  
  
Crichton wiped the back of his hand across his eyes, swinging his legs slightly as he sat on the ledge next to Pilot. He sniffed, gazing up at Moya's symbiotic partner. "I don't know what to do, Pilot."  
  
Pilot looked at him, his eyes blinking. "Moya and I…are very concerned about her as well, Crichton. And Talyn…blames himself for not following her." He tilted his head. "There may be a way to help her."  
  
"I hope so." Crichton leaned his head in his hands, scrubbing his face before peering at Pilot above his fingertips. "There have been very few women in my life who I…" he paused, sniffing again, wiping his nose with his fingers. "…who I would die for. My mother, my sisters, Aeryn." He smiled fondly. "Morgan." He leaned back, gazing up the shaft that housed Pilot's chamber. "She's always been there for me. We've always been there for each other, even in the Uncharted Territories."  
  
Pilot paused his movement, turning slightly to face the human. "Crichton, Talyn wants you to bring Morgan on board," Pilot insisted. "He…thinks he can help calm her and help sort out her memories. Moya and I agree."  
  
Crichton shook his head. "No. She's a loose cannon Pilot. She could hurt herself and Talyn," he pointed out. "Crais would never go for it and for once I agree."  
  
Pilot listened to Moya, the huge Leviathan pleading her case. "Moya feels that in Morgan's current condition, she would be too scared to attempt anything that would hurt Talyn. She agrees that Talyn could help her through the neural link and I agree too," he reemphasized. He blinked, cocking his head as he waited for Crichton's answer.  
  
The human regarded Pilot for a moment, chewing his lower lip in thought. Finally he nodded. "Alright. I'll take my own advice to Crais and not give up on her. We have nothing to lose, right?" He ran his fingers through his hair. "What did Talyn have in mind?"  
  
  
  
Morgan sat in the cell, her arms wrapped around her as she shivered. She clenched her eyes shut tight, trying to make the nightmare go away. But it kept returning in the form of a leather-clad half-breed Peacekeeper scientist with rotting teeth and black lips. Her eyes snapped open and she stared vacantly through the lattice work of the cell door. Images flashed through her mind, things that simply did not make sense. One minute she saw herself kissing that murderer Crais, the next holding two small babies. She moaned, laying her head on her knees and began to rock, softly whimpering.  
  
Zhaan's heart was breaking at the sight of her and she turned away, walking back up Moya's corridor. She set the tray of food down, staring at the others gathered in the galley of the huge Leviathan. Morgan had become one of their own, her current state and last terrified outburst having affected them all. Crais still stood at the viewport, back ramrod straight, hands clenched so tightly behind his back that his knuckles were white. D'Argo sat with his Qualta blade before him, the cleaning rag forgotten as he stared at the weapon. Tauvo paced, assuming his brother's usual duties in that department. Aeryn leaned against the bulkhead, silent, Stark mumbling to himself next to her. Even Chiana and Rygel were quiet, half-heartedly playing a game.  
  
"How is she?" D'Argo asked softly, voicing the question on everyone's mind.  
  
Zhaan sat down. "No better. She won't even let me near her now." Zhaan looked at Crais, then back to D'Argo. The Luxan simply shook his head at her unspoken question. Of all of them, Morgan's outburst had affected the Captain the worse.  
  
Tauvo sighed and turned to his brother. "Bialar, there's nothing you can do here right now. She's in good hands and your son needs you. Come with me down to the planet," he begged softly.  
  
Crais' jaw set, his eyes narrowed as he gazed straight ahead, the scratches on his face from Morgan red and ugly. "I am not leaving her. Allan is safe with our parents and they are now well guarded," he answered sharply, his tone strained. He swallowed hard, never moving.  
  
Tauvo turned as Crichton walked in. "I think we got a way to help Morgan."  
  
"What is it John?" Aeryn questioned.  
  
Crichton gazed at Crais, his eyes never leaving the former Peacekeeper. "Well, Talyn actually came up with it. He thinks that if we can get Morgan onto him, and get the transponder back in, he might be able to help."  
  
Crais slowly turned and looked at Crichton. Talyn was not happy with the entire situation and the gunship simply wanted his family back. Crais knew the Leviathan would do anything for Morgan. "How will you get her aboard?" he asked softly.  
  
Crichton looked at D'Argo. "I was hoping you could help with that, big guy," he asked.  
  
D'Argo simply nodded, standing up and sheathing the Qualta blade. He left the galley, striding with purpose up the corridor.  
  
They stood frozen, waiting as Morgan screamed in terror. Crais closed his eyes, turning his head away as Tauvo laid his hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. D'Argo returned, Morgan's limp form in his arms.  
  
  
  
Morgan slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was lying on a strange deck, no longer in the cell aboard the ship the others called Moya. The deck beneath her glowed with red and white lights, the room she was in softly lit with a red tint.  
  
~ Morgan? ~  
  
Morgan stood up, her breath coming fast in fright. "Who's there?" she called. She turned in a slow circle, looking around for the source of the voice and finding no one else on the bridge.  
  
~ It's Talyn, Morgan. ~  
  
Morgan looked up at the ceiling as it pulsed in time with the words she was hearing, an odd chirping noise accompanying them. Spooked, she ran to the doors, trying to pry them open, finally sliding down them onto the floor in defeat, her eyes darting around the bridge. "Who…who…are you?" she whispered.  
  
~ A friend. A brother. A son, even. A being who loves you very much and wants to help. ~  
  
"Where are you?" Her voice quavered in fear, as she looked around. The setting seemed familiar, disjointed images flashing in the back of her mind, images of her and that murderer Crais working together in this same room.  
  
~ I'm all around you. And…I'm part of you, as you are part of me. ~  
  
"How can that be?" Morgan pulled her knees to her chest, trying to make herself as small as possible, hoping this Talyn being would forget she was there.  
  
~ Reach your hand back to your neck, ~ he instructed. Talyn waited as she felt the transponder, the plastic and metal cold against her fingertips. ~ That is how. That device is how you can hear and sense me. ~  
  
Morgan tried to pull the transponder from its spot, but Crichton had anticipated her actions, fusing the removable piece in place. He knew they could fix it later. "Get it out! GET IT OUT!" She paniced.  
  
~ On one condition, ~ Talyn answered, taking a lesson from Crais and letting his voice harden. ~ You let me show you what your life is like here. With Crais and me. ~  
  
Morgan fell back against the door, biting her lower lip. Something told her to give this strange being a chance. "Why?" she whispered as she clutched her arms around her knees.  
  
~ Because there is no reason to fear us. Scorpius did that to you. He messed with your mind. Please. If it doesn't help and you still want the transponder gone, I will take care of it for you. ~ Talyn waited, watching her, even though in the confused mental state she was in, she didn't realize that he could see her. It was all he could do to override the feelings she was sending to him through their limited link. Crais had advised blocking her emotions as much as possible and the gunship wondered if the Captain would be able to keep himself under control once he started to receive Morgan and the ships combined feed. ~ Sit over here, please? ~ he asked, lighting up the deck in the middle of his bridge.  
  
Morgan shivered, afraid to move, yet curious as to this unusual being that was being patient with her. She crawled to the center of the bridge. "Alright, I'm here. Now what?"  
  
~ Close your eyes. ~ Morgan closed her eyes, laying her head on her knees. Talyn slowly reestablished their connection, soothing her as he went, trying to keep her calm, drawing upon as much of Crais' own fragile control as he dared. ~ There. Now that wasn't so bad was it? ~ he asked.  
  
"No." She looked around, seeing herself frightened and beaten on the floor. "How…"  
  
~ You're looking through my eyes. This is how it is between us. ~ He paused. ~ This is how it has been for the better part of two cycles. Ever since you linked with us and took away my ability to hurt Crais. ~ He showed her the day he hurt Crais, the day she took the transponder and adjusted it, testing it the only way she knew how.  
  
"Promise you'll never lie to me Talyn," Morgan heard herself say. She saw herself as a strong, confident human woman kneeling on the bridge, her eyes filled with life and wonder.  
  
~ Do you remember that day, Morgan? ~ he whispered. ~ That was the day you changed everything for Crais and I. The day you changed our lives as we knew it. ~ She nodded silently. The image shifted again as Talyn replayed the events for her, slowly, with patience and care. When he got to the day Scorpius came aboard to help rescue Crais, he felt her mental shields go up. If Talyn could've smiled, he would've. It was a good sign and he could feel the fire within her still smoldering deep inside. He kept going, until he got to the kiss, this kiss that finally convinced him Crais' love for Morgan was real and the first time they ever made love, transmitting to her the feelings that they had given him. ~ He would never hurt you, Morgan. ~  
  
"How…how…do I know you're not lying now?" Morgan whispered, laying down on the deck in a ball, tired and weak. She didn't want to fight anymore, hating the pathetic individual she had become after seeing how she used to be.  
  
~ I promised that I would never lie to you. ~ He stopped. ~ And neither would Bialar. The only person that has lied to you is Scorpius. ~ He paused, sending waves of warmth to her, striving to make her feel safe, attempting to regain her trust. ~ We love you Morgan. And we need you. ~  
  
Tears slid from her eyes. "Show me more," she cried, softly, shivering. "Help me, please." Two DRD's rolled over to her, dragging a blanket over her as Talyn had commanded.  
  
Talyn waited until he she settled back down, continuing to send soothing feelings to her. He showed her the past, her life aboard him with Crais, the memories he pulled from the ex-Peacekeeper of their bonding ceremony, the birth of their children. He slowed when he realized that she had fallen into a peaceful sleep, curled up on his deck, knowing that it was a good start and regaining her trust. The hard part would be helping her sort through the evil memories Scorpius had implanted in her mind.  
  
Talyn was determined to destroy those memories, no matter how long it took. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
Crais stood at the conference room window, listening to the three men behind him argue. He rubbed his forehead, sighing, having listened to the same arguments over and over for the last monen, unable to come up with an acceptable solution. It didn't help that it was taking longer than he hoped to heal Morgan. Her insight on the matter of Scorpius' base would've have been extremely useful. As it was, he had to rely on the information Braca and Terrick had provided when they first arrived with Morgan a little over a monen ago, and even that information was now useless. "The intelligence reports we have received have given us no indication as to the size of Scorpius' garrison beyond what Braca told us," he commented quietly, his voice still loud enough to carry over the others.  
  
Tauvo looked up at his brother. "Bialar, it's smaller than a Gammak base," he pointed out.  
  
Crais turned at the waist to gaze at him. "When we first received those reports it was." He walked over to the huge conference table, shuffling the plastic sheets to reach the map at the bottom. He pulled it free, laying it on top, his finger pointing to a section of dwellings that looked to be under construction. "Scorpius would not begin a project with the potential to be this large if this was not going to be a Gammak base or bigger," he retorted, tapping his finger over the map in emphasis. His eyes locked with Tauvo's for a moment before returning to his place by the window, hands clenched behind his back.  
  
Crais had sent a search party out to look for Suleah and the lack of information regarding his daughter's whereabouts only compounded the situation. If they didn't attack Scorpius' base soon, they would lose their chance. The resistance was growing, but they didn't have enough manpower to take on a Gammak base, if that's what the scientist's new base of operations was turning out to be. And it irritated Crais that he couldn't leave to find Suleah himself.  
  
Crichton shrugged at Tauvo's unasked question as the man gazed at him. He ran his fingers through his hair, leaning his head on his hand tiredly. "We've been going around in circles for three arns. Why don't we take a break?" he suggested.  
  
"We do not have time," Crais replied through clenched teeth.  
  
Shantar looked at his timepiece. "I have rounds to make." He started towards the door, Tauvo beside him. He looked at Crais. "You need to do something about this. He has never been this indecisive or argumentive before," Shantar whispered. "Especially when it comes to strategic matters."  
  
Tauvo gazed at his brother. "Oh, he's usually this argumentive." Shantar glared at him. Tauvo held up his hand, pacifying the older man. "I'll see what I can do," he answered with a sigh. "Not that I expect to do much," he whispered as Shantar exited the room. He walked back over to the table, studying his brother. "Bialar, maybe it would be a good idea to…" Tauvo gazed at Crichton for back up. The human nodded his head slightly, rubbing his chin.  
  
Crais turned to stare at them, wondering why his brother had an apprehensive expression on his face. "To?" he prompted, one eyebrow up in question.  
  
"Well…" Tauvo walked over to him, unsure how to broach the subject, licking his lips nervously. "Step down as leader of the resistance until this matter with Morgan and Suleah is resolved."  
  
Crais stared at his brother, his face a perfect mask of control even though his stomach clenched at his brother's suggestion. He turned dark eyes to Crichton. "I suppose the two of you…have discussed this," he simply stated, slowly making his way back to the table.  
  
"No. Actually, Shantar and I did. Crichton didn't know anything about this until this morning." Tauvo walked around his brother to sit back down. "Bialar, you haven't been able to concentrate for two weekens, ever since the search party came back without any news of Suleah. We thought…"  
  
Crais' frosty glare silenced Tauvo instantly. "You thought." He nodded then swiped the sheets from the table in one swift move, grabbing his brother's tunic and pulling him across the table. "You have been doing a little too much thinking lately, brother," he hissed quietly, his eyes narrowed in threat. "I made a vow…to Tadace to lead this resistance. I do not intend on going back on that vow no matter what personal problems…I may be dealing with." He paused. "Is…that…clear?" Tauvo nodded and he pushed his brother away, stalking back to the window.  
  
Crichton looked at Crais, standing up as Tauvo collected himself. He walked over to stand next to the extremely volatile Captain. "Crais, look, maybe it won't hurt to back off a bit." Crichton paused at the growl Crais emitted, holding up his hands. He glanced at Tauvo before continuing. Tauvo rolled his eyes slightly in defeat, motioning for Crichton to tell Crais his idea. The human had spoken with Tauvo about it and it was the only back up plan they had. "I…uh…had an idea that might help you with Morgan."  
  
Crais slowly turned his head and looked at him. "Which is?" he asked. Morgan had finally come around enough to be comfortable in Crais' presence, but she still avoided him as much as possible, trying to steer clear of the Captain when they were alone on Talyn.  
  
"She's talking to you, right?" Crais nodded. "Okay." Crichton let out a breath. "You're gonna have to be…romantic."  
  
"Romantic," Crais repeated, his breath shallow. "My wife…" he paused, stroking his goatee.  
  
"Look, she's still having problems with the whole marriage issue. I mean, even you have to admit that. And she's come a long way in two monens. But, you're going to have to win her back. You have to…woo her." Crichton backed away in response to the look on Crais' face. "She's always been fond of picnics," he blurted. "And since she prefers to stay on Talyn, the terrace would be a perfect place for it." He looked at Tauvo for encouragement.  
  
"Crichton's right, Bialar. We can wait for you, if you're that adamant about leading the resistance. But you cannot lead effectively until you resolve this problem," Tauvo commented quietly. His eyes met Crais'.  
  
Crais looked back and forth between the two of them, his eyes finally settling on Crichton, begrudgingly admitting that his suggestion had merit. He hated the haunted look that was still in Morgan's eyes and he abhorred the way she backed away from him whenever he touched her. Even a simple caress on the arm sent the human woman skittering away. "And what exactly is a picnic?"  
  
Crichton breathed a sigh of relief. At least Crais was curious. He leaned back on the table. "You gather a blanket and a bunch of food and drink and, under normal circumstances, go outside, lay the blanket down, sit on it and eat." He rubbed his chin with the back of his hand. "It's a way to break the ice and get to know each other again."  
  
Tauvo looked at the human. "Sounds like fun," he remarked, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"It sounds…ridiculous," Crais commented, bending down to pick up the sheets he swiped off the floor, trying to return his mind to the strategy session as Crichton continued on.  
  
"No, man, it really is a good idea." Crichton watched as Crais laid the sheets back on the table, one still in his hand, his eyes scanning it. "Aw, come on, Crais, hear me out. What do you have to lose?" he asked softly.  
  
Crais looked up, dropping the sheet on the table with an exasperated sigh. "You have made your point Crichton." He walked to the head of the table and poured himself a glass of water.  
  
Crichton looked hopefully at Tauvo. "So then you're willing to give it a go?" he asked, his mouth open as he gazed at Crais, his head canted to one side.  
  
"Yes," Crais snapped.  
  
Crichton clapped his hands together, rubbing them in anticipation. He held up one finger. "I have the perfect compact disc of music, too. Nice slow love songs that Morgan adores," Crichton added, watching the Captain. He couldn't resist. He had to do it. "The type of music you slow dance to."  
  
Water spewed from Crais mouth. "I do not dance, Crichton! That is totally out of the question!"  
  
Tauvo began to laugh as he stood up, grabbing Crichton's arm and swinging him around, teasing his brother. He leaned Crichton back in a dip. "My brother…the ex-Peacekeeper…dancing? He didn't even dance when we were children!" he laughed. "I would pay good money to see that!" He twirled Crichton, letting the human go as he fell against the table in hysterical fits of laughter.  
  
"You are both fahrbot! Completely and utterly fahrbot!" Crais yelled in annoyance, storming from the conference room. He stalked down the corridor, his brother and Crichton's laughter fading behind him as he walked out. He hated to admit it, but they were right. He couldn't think. He couldn't concentrate. Not as long as Morgan was still so distant. It finally occurred to him how much he really did rely on her. Crais walked through the corridors mindlessly until he found himself standing inside the door to their quarters on Zorosa 3, the rooms silent except the soft creaking of the rocking chair in the bedroom, a rocking chair Crichton and D'Argo had built for Morgan shortly after they arrived on the planet. "Zhaan?" he called softly, walking into the bedroom.  
  
The Delvian priestess looked up at him and knew something was troubling him. "Are you alright?"  
  
Crais gazed at her, his son in her arms, sleeping quietly. "I…need to hold my son," he whispered, his voice cracking with emotion.  
  
"Morgan came to see him today," she commented quietly, a soft smile on her face.  
  
Crais gazed at her as Allan stirred, shifting in Zhaan's arms. "And?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"She held him for quite some time. It's a good sign." Zhaan stood up, handing Allan to Crais. "I will be in the other room if you need me," she commented. She had appointed herself part-time guardian of the little boy until Morgan could resume her motherly duties. She smiled as she exited the room. In a way, they all had done something to help.  
  
Crais sat down in the chair, gazing down at the little boy. He was growing quickly, and was robust with a sweet disposition. A small smile crept across Crais' face. "I hope your sister…is giving Scorpius hezmana," he whispered. Allan smiled at him in his sleep, nestling closer to his father, and Crais knew what he had to do.  
  
It was arns later when Crichton and Aeryn walked into the maintenance bay on Moya to find Crais standing there waiting, answering the ex- Peacekeeper's summons. "What's up?" Crichton asked.  
  
Crais looked down, then to Aeryn, his head cocked to the right slightly. "You…know I would do anything…for Morgan."  
  
Crichton enjoyed the look of sheer discomfort on Crais' face. "Yeah."  
  
Crais nodded once sharply. "Then…" he sighed, looking up. "…teach me how to dance."  
  
  
  
Morgan paced her quarters, her mind still in turmoil. She looked out the viewport, her feet bare on Talyn's deck. She knew she had hurt Crais' feelings by leaving their shared quarters, but she wasn't ready to fully accept the fact that they were married. She shivered at the thought, rubbing her bare arms. It was going to take time for her to learn to trust anyone. And to feel safe. There were only two places she felt safe: on Talyn and in Pilot's chamber and she found that her daily conversations with Moya were helping. The female Leviathan understood the maternal rage Morgan had felt when Suleah had been kidnapped and she shared those feelings willingly with the human woman, working with her son as much as she could to reorganize Morgan's memories.  
  
~ Morgan, Crais would like you to meet him on the terrace, ~ Talyn whispered softly, shaking her from her reverie.  
  
"Not now Talyn. I…" She shook her head, not wanting to face Crais. "Just tell him I'm asleep."  
  
~ He knows you're not asleep. Morgan, you must do this. We've talked about this and you can't keep putting this off. ~  
  
Morgan sighed. Talyn knew she was still unsure about everything, but he was persistent, and she couldn't fight him. Even through all the work they had done together dispelling Scorpius' incorrect memories, Morgan found that when she was quiet, her mind still, she had flashes, images of things that the scientist implanted that left her shaken to the core. She didn't want the flashes to continue and knew that Talyn was right. "All right," she conceded softly, padding out of her quarters.  
  
Crais heard the doors slide open and he stayed at the terrace viewport. He watched her through Talyn, the scared expression on her face clenching his heart. It was in this room that he had told her she was carrying his child, the child that turned out to be two wonderful beings that they both loved more than life. It would be in this same room that he would prove to her that he was not the monster Scorpius wanted her to think he was. He turned and looked at her, a soft smile on his face. He had one hand in his pocket, her wedding band in his fingers. He hoped Braca was right. He hoped the sight of it would help dispel Scorpius' meddling, triggering a chain reaction in her mind to right itself.  
  
Morgan looked around the terrace, her arms still crossed over her chest as she rubbed them in apprehension. She saw Crais' silhouette at the viewport. A blanket was laid on the steelskin deck, a small meal of fruit, grains and cheeses laid out neatly upon it, a bottle of Fellip nectar and two glasses waiting. Her boom box softly played Earth love songs and Morgan recognized the CD. It was the one she had given her cousin to play for Aeryn, Phil Collins singing softly about rain falling down. Morgan bit her lip. "What…is all this?" she asked, her voice quavering.  
  
Crais approached her, Talyn's natural light softening his face as he held his hand out to her. "I believe you call it…a picnic," he answered, taking her hand in his and drawing her into his arms. "I thought it would make you feel better," he whispered. He looked down at Morgan. Her hair was loose, flowing over her bare shoulders, contrasting nicely with the satin red tank top and pants she was wearing.  
  
"Thank you," she answered, her eyes downcast.  
  
Crais' eyes narrowed slightly as he took her chin in his hand, tilting her face towards him. "Morgan, look at me," he quietly commanded. She looked up at Crais, their eyes locking as her heart pounded wildly in her chest. Crais stroked his thumb across her cheek, wiping away the single tear that slipped down it. "I do not…know what Scorpius showed you…or tried to make you believe. But they were lies. I have never hurt you…" he paused. "…and I never will. You must try to believe that." He took her face between both palms. "I love you, Morgan." His lips lowered gently to hers in a tender kiss. Slowly, concentrating on what Crichton had taught him with Aeryn's help, Crais began to move, his arm wrapped around her waist. He gazed down at her, her face lit up with surprise by the fact that was leading her in a slow dance, their bodies pressed close together, their eyes locked as the music played. He kissed her again, softly, lovingly.  
  
Morgan licked her lips when he pulled away, her hands planted firmly on his chest. She realized that he was out of uniform and her fingers gently ran down the soft green and gold striping on his tunic. "You…I thought…" She turned away, her mind confused and roiling as she rubbed both sides of her temple with her fingers. The memory of the first time she had seen him wearing that tunic in his parents barn took hold in her mind. "He said we had never been there! Scorpius told me that you never took me to your home planet and what I remembered was a lie!" she screamed, sinking to her knees. Tears flowed down her face and she gripped her hair in her fists, bits and pieces of scattered memories converging on her in a torrent of emotion. "I don't know what the frell is real and what isn't!"  
  
Crais knelt before her, grasping her upper arms. "Morgan, what Talyn showed you is the truth. What Pilot and Moya and everyone else have shared with you is the truth. They have helped you sort out the reality from the lies. You have to trust us." He dug in his pocket for the ring. "I need you Morgan. We all do." He held up his left hand. "Do you know what this is?" he snapped, pointing to her father's wedding band that encircled his finger.  
  
Morgan's hands slid from her hair, tilting her head as she studied his hand. "That's my father's wedding ring." She looked at Crais in confusion. "What are doing with it?"  
  
"You…" Crais turned away from her for a moment, regaining his composure. "You explained to me that humans wear them when they marry. You asked me to wear it as a token of our love." He held up her band, taking her left hand and sliding it on her finger. He gazed at her, his breath labored in his chest with fury at what Scorpius had done as he studied her face, looking for even the slightest spark he hoped would be there.  
  
Morgan stared at the simple gold band, her vision blurring slightly. The images flashed back, the reality finally separating from the nightmare. She felt like she was watching a disjointed movie as the images Scorpius implanted scattered, leaving her feeling empty and alone. She looked up at Crais, and then hung her head, her shoulder shaking with quiet sobs. She leaned forward, resting her head on his lap as she laid down on the deck, tears still streaming down her face.  
  
Crais stroked her hair gently, brushing the hair from her face, her blue eyes staring almost vacantly straight ahead. He didn't know how long they stayed like that, when she finally spoke, her voice rough.  
  
"Crais?"  
  
"Yes Morgan?"  
  
She didn't answer. Instead, Morgan rolled onto her back, taking his hand in hers and guiding it to her cheek. She looked up at him, her eyes still filled with fear. Or was it apprehension? "How…how did I get back here? No one has told me."  
  
Crais shifted his weight, sliding along the deck to lie next to her, her head cradled on his arm. "Braca and…Terrick brought you back here in the gunship we developed for Scorpius." She flinched at the scientists name and he pulled her against him. "I will not let him hurt you again," he whispered. He kissed her face, his lips soothing, soft and gentle as he slid his hand down her side, resting it at the small of her back. He felt her hesitantly wrap her arms around him, her own face buried in his neck as he softly kissed her bare shoulder. "I need you," he whispered. "And I know you are in there somewhere."  
  
Morgan closed her eyes, holding on to him tightly. "Suleah?" she whispered.  
  
"We'll find her," he answered, stroking her hair as they lay there.  
  
Morgan hiccupped. "Where is Allan right now?" she asked unsure, wanting to be certain that he was safe. She remembered seeing him, holding him, but Morgan truly didn't know if it actually happened or if it was one of Scorpius' tricks. Her breath was warm on Crais' neck as she waited for his answer.  
  
"With my parents." He leaned back and gazed at her, a gentle smile on his face. He entwined his fingers with hers.  
  
Morgan stared at him silently, still struggling with the lies that Scorpius had fed her even though deep down she knew the truth. "I need help," she finally admitted.  
  
"Then you shall have it," he whispered, finding the spark of hope in her eyes that he had been looking for.  
  
  
  
Crais walked onto the bridge of the stolen gunship, finding it very similar to Talyn's, his brother behind him. He went straight to the system's console, entering the commands to disable the self-destruct as his brother leaned against the communications console quietly watching him. Tauvo noticed that the apprehension and worry had faded somewhat from Crais' face, knowing that the picnic had been a success. "So," Tauvo started, "what are you planning on doing with this ship?"  
  
Crais looked up at him. "The first thing we need to do is find a pilot for her." He moved to the weapons panel, verifying that everything was in order and making sure Scorpius had not modified any of the added systems. "After the problems I initially had with Talyn, I felt that she would be better without a neural link."  
  
Tauvo gazed around. "It's a female?"  
  
Crais simply nodded, satisfied that the gunship was in perfect order. She chirped softly at him and he waited as Talyn relayed her message. "She claims she would still prefer a single Captain." He chuckled softly. "It seems she has been conversing with Talyn and Moya quite extensively."  
  
Tauvo stood up, pacing around the bridge. It was only a quarter of the size of Talyn's bridge. "Oh, that's a comfort. All we need is two headstrong hybrid gunships running around."  
  
Crais stepped away from the consoles, staring at his brother. "She's yours if you want her."  
  
Tauvo turned and looked at Crais, a smile lighting up his face. "Really?"  
  
Crais nodded once. "Yes." He headed off the bridge. "Moya and Pilot are currently searching for a suitable symbiotic match. And you get the honor of naming her."  
  
Tauvo rubbed his hands together as he followed Crais, feeling like a little kid with a new toy. His expression faded slightly as they stepped aboard the transport pod. "Have you…told Morgan that were leaving in two days to attack Scorpius' base?" he finally asked. Tauvo was hesitant about destroying his brother's good mood.  
  
Crais piloted the transport pod in silence before answering his younger sibling. "Yes. She asked to remain here…with Talyn."  
  
Tauvo stared at his brother. "You're not bringing Talyn?"  
  
"No. We will take the command carriers. I do not…want to…hinder the progress she is making and Talyn requested to stay with her."  
  
"I take it she not happy with you leaving?" Tauvo suggested, his dark eyebrows raised. "Considering the…" Tauvo paused momentarily, "…progress the two of you have been making." He hoped he was reading his brother right, the ex-Captain sitting stiffly beside him.  
  
"No. But she also understands that it is…necessary." Crais looked at his brother. "She confirmed what we expected. Scorpius is building more than a gammak base."  
  
"How does she know this?" Tauvo's curiosity was peaked. "How do we know Scorpius didn't stick that in her mind to throw us off?"  
  
Crais smiled sardonically. "It seems that Scorpius treated my wife like a…queen while she there, gaining her trust," he snarled, "before placing her in the chair. He outlined everything he was doing to her in full. Talyn has been able to verify he validity of her memory."  
  
Tauvo nodded, exhaling as he watched Zorosa 3 grow larger in the viewport. "Who is going with us?"  
  
Crais stroked his goatee. "Sr. Officer Sun, Commander Crichton…"  
  
Tauvo's head whipped around to stare at Crais. "Crichton is going with us?"  
  
"Yes." He adjusted the controls before him. "Morgan asked him to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Crais smiled slightly. "I believe he said something about keeping an eye on me for her." He sighed. "Ka D'argo and some of the others. Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan and the Bannik slave Stark are remaining here to help Morgan."  
  
Tauvo nodded silently, licking his lips before voicing his next concern. "And what about Terrick and Braca?"  
  
Crais bristled slightly at the mention of Braca and his son. He had spoken at length with Terrick, surprised at how the teen had opened up to him after Morgan's rescue. The resentment was still there and Crais wondered if the animosity between them would ever dissipate. "Terrick and Braca will be remaining on Zorosa 3 under protective custody. They will be allowed to move freely about the city with an escort."  
  
Terrick studied Crais. "Is that a wise idea?"  
  
"No. But we can't keep them imprisoned." Crais guided the transport pod to the ground. "They are now as irreversibly contaminated as the rest of us."  
  
Tauvo stood up and stared at his brother in seriousness. "Well, isn't that just a shame for them." 


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Morgan watched as the transport pod containing her family disappeared into Zorosa's night sky, the last of the fading sun's rays glinting off the hull of the ship. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she sat on the rock ledge above the city, the same ledge Terrick had attempted to throw her from. She drew her knees up, resting her chin on them as she gazed over the landscape, the transponder at the back of her neck blinking slowly. Crais had fixed Crichton's fusing, allowing her to remove it to gain privacy from Talyn. But Morgan found herself relying on the gunships feed and was afraid that without it, the evil memories would return.  
  
She had spent the previous night curled up in Crais' embrace after making love for the first time since returning to the planet. She leaned her cheek on her knee, a soft, almost sad smile crossing her face. Morgan wondered if everything would be the same again, hoping that with time and help, she would regain her confidence. And, as Crichton succinctly pointed out, finding her former cockiness.  
  
She sat back up, running her fingers through her hair as someone stepped up behind her. Morgan glanced quickly over her shoulder to identify the person, even though Talyn had already informed her of his identity. She licked her lips, sucking on her upper lip as he sat down beside her. "Why did you do it?" she simply asked. "Why didn't you just let Raseen kill me?"  
  
Braca folded his hands in his lap as he followed her gaze to the horizon, watching the array of colors left by the sun fade. He didn't answer her right away. "Because you have a son that still needs you." He stopped, looking at her. "And because I have watched the Peacekeepers enslave more and more planets with their…bullying tactics than I can stomach." He shifted on the warm rocks, turning to face her. "When Crais and Talyn were brought aboard the command carrier all those cycles ago, Crais called me a 'consummate Peacekeeper'. I was very hurt by his words." He looked past her at the darkening sky. "I have always respected Crais, even though I did not understand the pain he felt at Tauvo's 'death'. His words made me start to think about what was going on around me and he planted the seeds of doubt in my mind, making me question…the oaths I had taken." He canted his head as his eyes met hers. "Terrick told Raseen that the resistance wasn't against the Peacekeepers, but against everything they had come to represent." He shook his head. "And he was right."  
  
Morgan blinked, never taking her eyes from him. "Now that you've lost everything, maybe it will be a bit easier to understand your former commander," she softly commented.  
  
Braca shrugged. "Maybe." He took Morgan's hand, rubbing his finger over her wedding band. "I want to help Morgan. The resistance needs as many people as it can get and I want to help." He looked at the two guards standing a short piece away. "I am hindered though by Crais and Tauvo's mistrust."  
  
Morgan nodded in understanding. "So what do want from me?" she asked softly.  
  
Braca smiled kindly. "What do I want from you? I want you to fight what Scorpius did. And you'll need all the physical strength you can muster as well as mental." He swallowed. "I didn't lie about Suleah's location. And if you plan on rejoining the Captain in the hunt for your daughter when they return, you need to be considerably stronger than you are now."  
  
The sincerity of Braca's words hit home with Morgan. She lifted her chin slightly. "What do you propose, Lieutenant?"  
  
"Let me teach you how to fight like a Peacekeeper."  
  
  
  
Terrick listened as his grandparents talked quietly in the kitchen of their home on Zorosa 3. He couldn't make out all of their words, but he knew they were discussing him by the tone of their soft voices. He sighed, confusion over the recent events torturing him. He slipped silently into the living area, gazing at Morgan's sleeping form on the settee, Allan curled up beside her. His heart clenched at the sight, guilt over having a hand in Suleah's kidnapping overwhelming him. Terrick spied the deck of cards lying on the table and he remembered the game Morgan had taught him. He picked up the deck, sitting down, quietly shuffling the cards in his hand.  
  
Morgan had been kind to him and he repaid her compassion by hurting her. Terrick found that he missed the feisty woman who had banged his head off the window ledge the first time she had come to speak with him. There was nothing he could say to her now that would change the past.  
  
But there was something he could do.  
  
Terrick replaced the cards to their spot on the table and knelt next to Morgan, reaching out hesitantly to brush a lock of hair from her forehead as he gazed at her. "I'm sorry, Morgan," he whispered. "And you are correct. I am a drensucker." He smiled, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "But I promise you this. I will find my…half-sister and I will bring her home to you and father." Terrick stood up and slipped out the door, evading his escort as he made his way to the landing bay.  
  
By the time anyone realized he was gone, Terrick had already left the system, heading towards Suleah's last known coordinates, never realizing that he was being followed… 


End file.
